Le retour de la créature
by Lavachefemeuh
Summary: Harry Potter voit ses journées jusqu'ici normal être chamboulé par le retour de sa Némésis de toujours, Draco Malfoy. Mais pourquoi celui-ci est si étrange et si... beau? Épilogue en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Alors tout à bord je vous remercie d'être ici! Je viens de commencer à écrire cette histoire et... j'ai peur qu'elle ne plaise pas! Alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiers pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Voilà merci!**

**Je tiens aussi à prévenir que ceci est un slash, donc une histoire mettant en scène deux personnes du même sexe, ici Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Et je précise que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! **

**Lavachefemeuh.**

Chapitre 1: Tout est bien qui... finit mal.

Pour Harry Potter, la journée avait plutôt bien commencée. C'était une journée normale parmi tant d'autre tout aussi normale... Comme chaque matin, Harry Potter c'était levé en retard, encouragé par son meilleur ami Ron Weasley impatient de retrouver sa petite amie, Hermione Granger. Il était passé sous la douche en vitesse rapide, pour finalement atterrir dans la salle commune plus débraillé que jamais. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, Harry Potter, plus communément appelé aujourd'hui L'homme-qui-a-zigouiller-la-face-de-serpent-deux-fois-oui-monsieur-deux-fois avait du jour au lendemain changé de look! Il avait tout à bord supprimé les deux culs de bouteilles qui lui servait de lunettes, portait maintenant que des slims noirs et des t-shirts prêt du corps qui laissait à toute personne le soin de deviner ou d'imaginer la sculpture qu'était son torse. Tout cela bien sûr recouvert d'une robe de sorciers dernière collection! Mais le plus important et le plus incroyable restait ses cheveux, qui ce matin était encore plus ébroué que jamais. Ses cheveux qui lui donnaient cet air si sexy et sauvage... Harry Potter était ce que l'on appelait à cette époque à Poudlard, une bombe.

C'est donc, comme je le disais précédemment, plus débraillé que jamais que Harry Potter se rendit à la grande salle ce matin là. Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre et comme à son habitude dans le plus grands des silences pour respecter les personnes finissant leurs nuits, le visage à deux centimètres de leurs assiettes... Cela faisait trois mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Harry Potter et toute sa génération se trouvaient maintenant en huitième années. Le professeur McGonagall avait éprouvé le besoin de rappeler tout les élèves afin de réitérer une septième années. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, tout les élèves avaient répondu à l'appel, et c'étaient fait une joie de pouvoir revenir à Pourdlard une dernière année, et de plus, décrocher les diplômes qui ferait de leurs avenirs une réussite. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel, enfin tous sauf un.

Drago Malefoy avait disparut de la circulation. Aucune personne ne l'avait aperçu depuis la fin de la guerre, aucun journaux ne citait cet personne, plus aucune personne ne prononçait son nom, pas même ceux qui, à l'époque, étaient ses amis. C'était comme-ci, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais existé, comme-ci tout le monde l'avait oublié. Mais une personne ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle pensait à lui tout les jours.

Harry Potter laissa son regard se promener sur la table des serpentards. Comme à son habitude, il contempla les visages fatigués de ses occupants. Chaque matin, Harry repensait à son ancienne Némésis. Des tas de questions auxquelles aucune réponse ne lui était parvenu subsistaient dans son esprit. « Que lui était-il arrivé? » « Pourquoi n'est-il pas là lui aussi? » Et puis il y avait aussi les questions qui le laissait morose pour le reste de la journée: « Pourquoi je pense à lui d'abord? Je le déteste! Je devrais être heureux de ne plus le voir... Alors pourquoi ne le suis-je pas? »... Cette matinée étant comme les autres, le survivant plongea dans ses pensés, rempli de questions et de réponses évidentes auxquels il ne voulait pas croire. Drago Malefoy, sa Némésis de toujours lui manquait. Leurs piques et leurs bagarres quotidiennes lui manquaient. Mais Harry cherchait à se convaincre que la disparition de Drago Malefoy le rendait heureux, mais au contraire, Harry n'était pas heureux. Nombreux étudiants de Poudlard pourraient vous décrire le survivant, mais les premiers mots que vous entendriez seront: « Toujours tristes », « ne souris jamais! », « il ne parle pas beaucoup... », « oui vraiment beau mais bizarre! ». Alors même si Harry Potter était beau, riche et célèbre, beaucoup l'évitait à cause de sourire qui criait le faux, face à ses yeux vidés de toute émotions à part la tristesse. Tout le monde était témoin de l'état d'âme d'Harry, mais personne n'osait réagir...

C'est ainsi que Harry Potter se retrouva à sa dernière heure de cours, écoutant d'une oreilles distraites le cour du professeur McGonagall, professeur adoré de tous, si si... La salle était plongée dans la pénombre d'une soirée d'hiver et les élèves attendaient avec impatiente la sonnerie. Mais la plénitude fut interrompu par la porte de la salle s'ouvrant à la volée. Russard apparut essoufflé, le dos plus courbé que d'habitude.

« Pro..Professeur! Il est revenu... » murmura t-il, s'attirant le regard interrogateur et étonné de tout les étudiants.

« Mais de qui parlez-vous donc mon cher? » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

« Je vous parle de Drago Malefoy Madame... ».

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimer, n'hésitai surtout pas à laisser une review. Je pars de ce pas écrire le deuxième chapitre! Bisous bisous! Lavachefemeuh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour toi! Voici le chapitre 2 de Le retour de la créature. J'espère que le chapitre un vous à plut au point de venir lire le suivant! :p**

**Je tiens à rappelé que ceci est un slash, donc les homophobes désolé mais c'est pas ici qu'il faut être!**

**Sinon, bonne lecture! **

**Lavachefemeuh.**

**Réponse au review:**

**X-FanFicX: Bonsoir! Tout à bord, je te remercie pour ta review et je te promet de faire attention au fautes d'orthographes et à ne pas oublier de mot. C'est pourquoi j'ai relu ce chapitre deux fois avant de le publier. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du prénom de ton chéri (On partage, je te laisse Draco je prend Harry :p ), j'ai enfaite beaucoup lu de fiction où parfois je pouvais lire DraGo et DraCo donc je ne faisais pas vraiment attention en l'écrivant. Mais je dois avouer que oui, c'est beaucoup plus beau avec un C. Alors je vais l'écrire comme cela maintenant! Sinon, j'espère vraiment que cette fiction te plaira. N'hésite pas à me faire part de commentaire sur l'histoire en général et je te remercie pour ton aide, j'y penserai! Gros bisous, et bonne lecture. Lavachefemeuh.**

**Brigitte26: Bonsoir! Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, cela ma fait très plaisir et m'a donné le courage de publié le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui (mon ordi à eu un beug et tout mon chapitre c'est effacé, j'ai dut le réécrire...). J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira! Bisous et bonne lecture! Lavachefemeuf.**

**Chapitre 2: Le retour tant... inattendu!**

**« **Je vous parle de Draco Malefoy Madame... »

La déclaration de Russard jeta un froid dans la salle. Certaines personnes présentes éprouvaient un choc face à cette révélation. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à Draco Malefoy. Pour d'autres, l'annonce de Russard leurs fient un déclic, ils avaient oubliés l'existence de cet personne! Mais pour une autre, plus précisément Harry Potter, cette déclaration le figea. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa Némésis de toujours était de retour? Comment cela pouvait être possible? Lui qui avait tout imaginé! Il l'avait même crût mort!

Au diner, toutes les conversations étaient animées du même sujet: Draco Malefoy. Harry n'avait pas touché une seule fois à son assiette alors que Hermoine et Ron étaient lancés dans une conversation au sujet du grand retour du prince des serpentards.

« Mais Mione! Tu ne comprend pas! C'est... HORRIBLE qu'il soit de retour! C'était super sans lui! C'était comme mangé deux fois un petit dèj... »

« Grandit un petit peu Ronald! Draco est un être humain comme nous et il a tout à fait le droit de revenir quand bon lui semble! ».

Harry Potter écarta son assiette et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table en poussant en profond soupir, mettant fin à la dispute de ses meilleures amis. La table des professeurs était inoccupé, preuve que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Rare était les fois où un professeur manqué à l'appel durant les repas.

Harry Potter se leva, attirant tout les regards. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de ses amis et partit d'un pas conquérant de la grande salle. Il avait entendu des personnes s'interrogeant et pariant sur sa probable réaction face aux retrouvailles avec Draco Malefoy, l'amenant lui aussi à se demander comment il réagirai...

…...

Harry Potter ne pouvait fermer l'œil, il était si perturbé par le retour inattendu de Draco Malefoy que même Morphée n'osait l'approcher. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air, espérant de tout cœur que cela l'aiderai à dormir. C'est armé de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il sortit du château pour aller se poser par terre face au lac après avoir retiré sa cape d'invisibilité. La nuit était froide et noire, typique d'une nuit d'hiver. Une légère brise venait le frôler, le faisant frissonner. Perdu dans ses pensés, Harry n'entendit pas qu'une personne l'approché. Celle-ci s'adressa à lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Harry Potter... Je ne suis même pas étonné de te voir ici! »

Le-dit Harry Potter se retourna lentement, assimilant le fait que Draco Malefoy soit devant lui, s'adressant à lui. Il resta médusé devant l'image que lui renvoyait sa Némésis. Draco avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre, il était plus grand, et Harry remarqua qu'il était plus musclé. Harry détailla son visage, ses lèvres rouges formées son éternel sourire hautain, mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut le teint du jeune homme. Draco Malefoy avait toujours eu le teint très pale, c'était ce que l'on pouvait appelé une marque de fabrique des Malefoy. Mais aujourd'hui, le survivant aurai pût comparer la peau de Draco à de la porcelaine. Le survivant revint à la réalité en voyant le blond haussé un sourcil. C'est à ce moment qu'il croisa son regard. Il en resta abasourdi... Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'acier, ils paraissaient figés dans le temps...

« Malefoy... » murmura t-il.

Un coin de la bouche du blond se souleva dans ce qui devait être un sourire. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et le survivant pensa à ce moment que Malefoy paraissait plus sauvage. Ils se trouvaient à environ deux mètres l'un de l'autre, mais Harry pouvait sentir son odeur grâce au vent qui soufflait dans sa direction. Jamais il n'avait trouvé une odeur si... virile.

« Et oui Potter, c'est bien moi. Pourtant toi j'en doute, tu as... changé. »

Le survivant rougit en voyant que son interlocuteur laissait son regard appréciateur glissé sur son corps sans aucune pudeur. Il préféra ne pas répondre, et gêné, il se retourna pour faire face au lac. Il entendit sa Némésis se déplacer pour venir ce placer à ses côtés et un étrange silence s'installa, comblé par les bruits provenant de la forêt interdite et des clapotis de l'eau créé par le calamars géant. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, il osa se lancer.

« Où était-tu ? » murmura t-l, comme pour ne pas briser le moment.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard du blond sur lui. Celui-ci c'était complètement retourné pour regarder le brun. Harry pouvait sentir son regard lui bruler la peau. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti un regard d'une telle intensité sur lui. C'était grisant.

« Loin... »

Indécis par la réponse du blond, Harry lui fit face oubliant leurs récente proximité. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva face à face avec sa Némésis. Il fut une fois de plus frappé par le regard du blond. Ses yeux étaient l'essence pure de l'acier, glacé, vidé de toute trace de vie...

« Que t'est-il arrivé? » Murmura t-il de façon presque inaudible.

Mais Draco pût l'entendre et c'est après avoir sourit tristement qu'il répondit.

« Tu le saura bien assez tôt... ».

Après un dernier regard appuyé sur Harry, Draco Malefoy tourna les talons et partit, sa longue silhouette s'évanouissant dans la pénombre de la nuit...

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez une review si possible. A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre. Gros bisous. Lavachefemeuh.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 3 de Le retour de la créature... Bonne lecture! Lavachefemeuh.

Réponse au review:

X-FanFicX: Salut! Pour l'heure c'est pas grave, je viens de finir d'écrire ce chapitre et il est 5h39 ! Pour les fautes merci de me les avoir soulignés, je crois qu'au fur et à mesure des chapitres je vais m'améliorer en orthographes! Mais c'est pas de refus, comme j'ai le BAC français cette années :p ... Je suis contente que la rencontre te plaise et j'adore aussi quand Draco est viril donc j'étais obligé ! Ne t'inquiète pas je suis aussi folle que toi, mais moi j'ai pas encore 17 ans donc... On va dire que c'est depuis ma naissance :p (mon pseudo en est un peu la preuve...) Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu court je l'avoir, te plaira. A bientôt, bonne lecture ! Bisous. Lavachefemeuh.

Trafdelux: Bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne sera pas trop déçu de la raison de sa disparition. Sinon, oui ne t'inquiète pas, pour les fautes j'essaie de m'amélioré au fur et à mesure! Donc bonne lecture et a bientôt ! Lavachefemeuh.

Dracolina3: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu aura ta réponse pour ce qui est de la cause de la disparition de draco, j'espère que cela te plaira. J'ai beaucoup aimé t'es hypothèse et cela ma amener à réfléchir à la suite de ma fiction. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Harry et Draco je voulais que cela soit gentil et tout mignon mais pas trop... Mais juste pour le début! Bref, je ne dis plus rien et je te laisse à la lecture ! A bientôt j'espère, Lavachefemeuh.

Chapitre 3: Une révélation qui fait Boom...

Le lendemain, le grand silence légendaire du petit déjeuné de la Grande salle n'était plus. Harry Potter qui n'avait finalement pût s'endormir qu'au petit matin fût frapper par le brouhaha en y entrant. Tout en traversant la salle pour rejoindre sa place, Harry entendit quelque bride de conversation... Apparemment, quelques élèves avaient eut la chance de croiser Draco Malfoy et déjà des tonnes de rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. En levant les yeux comme chaque matin vers la tables des serpentards, Harry constata dans un battement de cœur loupé, que Draco Malfoy se tenait à la table des serpentards, comme si jamais il ne l'avait quitté... Il était entouré des personnes habituelles, mais le survivant remarqua une personne inconnue, assise à côté du blond. C'était une magnifique jeune fille, qui, au premier coup d'œil paraissait avoir leurs âges. Elle portait l'uniforme des serpentards et Harry pouvait entendre de certaines personnes qu'elle était arrivée avec le beau blond. Harry prit le temps de détailler sa Némésis à la lumière du jour... Il pensa alors que jamais il ne l'avait vu plus beau. Draco Malfoy était très élégant comme toujours... Il portait une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, juste assez pour laisser entrevoir une clavicule des plus soyeuses d'après Harry. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus brillant que dans son souvenir, mais il pensa alors que cela devait être le reflet du soleil... Il fut coupé dans sa contemplations par le professeur McGonagall qui s'était levée et avait attiré l'attention sur elle en frappant de sa cuillère son verre de cristal.

Le silence fut accueilli à grand soulagement par les professeurs et le professeur McGonagall profita de toute l'attention des élèves sur sa personne pour prendre la parole.

- " Bonjour à tous. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins et en venir directement au fait. Je pense qu'au vu des bavardages ce matin, vous avez tous remarqués le retour de Monsieur Malfoy à Poudlard. Il est venu me voir hier soir afin de demander à être réintégrer dans cet école... Cependant, la... Condition de Monsieur Malfoy ma valut réflexion. C'est pourquoi, monsieur Malfoy avait l'autorisation de revenir en cour si sa véritable nature ne vous était pas cachée."

Le survivant tourna son regard vers Draco Malfoy et sursauta légèrement en découvrant que celui-ci le regardait déjà. Il encra son regard dans celui du blond, et, c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit... "Tu le sauras bien assez tôt..." Oui, il venait de comprendre que c'était maintenant qu'il allait savoir. Mais malgré sa curiosité qui le poussait à regarder McGonagall, Harry ne pût détacher son regard de sa némésis...

- " Je vais vous demander de vous préparer à ce qui va suivre..."

Un silence de quelque seconde suivit la demande de McGonagall et celle-ci décida de reprendre la parole.

-" Si monsieur Malfoy est ici... C'est parce qu'il est très dur pour les ... Vampires de ce faire une place dans notre monde aujourd'hui."

Des exclamations choqués emplirent le silence de la grande salle. Draco Malfoy était un vampire? Comment McGonagall avait pu oser laisser un vampire dans une école ? Harry Potter qui était toujours plonger dans les yeux de Draco ne pouvait y croire... Comment cela pouvait être possible! Mais la condition du blond expliquait pourquoi il avait disparut de la circulation pendant si longtemps... McGonagall dût crier pour se faire entendre, et Harry, choqué par cet révélation détourna son regard pour le fixer sur la directrice. Une fois le silence de retour, elle reprit la parole.

- "Bien... Je peux comprendre que cela vous fasses un choc immense et c'est tout à fait normal, mais laissez-moi vous dire que, vous avez la même réaction que les personnes de notre monde. Alors imaginez à quel point être vampire de nos jours ne doit pas être facile..."

Certaines personne baissaient la tête, honteux de leurs comportements et de leurs réactions...

" Ensuite, je tiens à vous dire que vous ne risquez rien. Monsieur Malfoy est déjà liés. Son calice, Mademoiselle Johnson, est présente au château avec lui et je vous rappelle qu'un vampire aillant un calice n'est pas dangereux. Sauf bien sûr, si vous le provoquez. Mais il va de soit que j'ai mis quelque règles en place qui seront affichés. Monsieur Malfoy fait donc maintenant partir intégrante de notre école ainsi que mademoiselle Jonhson. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bonne appétit!"

Harry Potter regarda le professeur McGonagall se rasseoir sans vraiment la voir... Son cœur, encore serré par la révélation, battait de plus en plus fort. Une sensation d'oppression se fit ressentir et c'est en courant qu'il sortit de la grande salle, rendu sourd par le battement de son cœur dans ses oreilles, sous le regard triste d'une certaine personne...

Boom, Boom, Boom...

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même si j'avoue qu'il est vraiment court. Mais il faut savoir que je voulais prendre un chapitre pour révéler la cause de la disparition de Draco. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions ( même négatives, ça m'aide beaucoup). Et si vous pouvez parler de ma fiction pour m'amener des lecteurs ou si vous connaissez un moyen de faire connaître sa fiction n'hésité pas ! Bref! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4. Bisous bisous. Lavachefemeuh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 4 de Le retour de la créature. J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous à plut, et que celui là vous plaira encore plus! J'ai essayé d'adopter le point de vue de Harry pour ce chapitre, dites moi si cela vous plait. Bref! Voici les réponses au review:**

**Brigitte26: Bonjour! Merci pour ta review! Alors, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu que Draco soit un vampire et non un veela. Je voulais surtout une créature avec laquelle je pourrais jouer sur les pouvoirs pour le développement de ma fiction. Je vois beaucoup de fiction ou Draco est veela et pas assez où il est un vampire... Pour ce qui est du calice, c'est en parti sur ça que va se déroulé l'histoire... Mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi même au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Bonne lecture et merci de suivre ma fiction. Lavachefemeuh.**

**X-FanFicX: Salut! Contente que le fait que le secret de Draco est qu'il soit un vampire et j'avoue, en vampire, ils sont toujours trop sexy * bave * Haha. Pour ce qui est du calice, comme j'ai dis précédemment, c'est sur cet histoire que se déroulera ma fiction. J'essaie de pas mettre trop longtemps à poster la suite, moi même je n'aimais pas avoir la suite 2 semaine après :p . Et comme je suis en vacance, ca avance plutôt bien ! Trêve de bavardage, je te laisse à la lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous ! Lavachefemeuh. **

**Kushina uzumaki: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu continuera de la lire. En entendant, je passerai voir tes fictions parce que J'ADORE les fictions où Draco est un vampire! A bientôt j'espère. Lavachefemeuh. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4: Tout à changé...**

Point de vue de Harry Potter:

Cette journée va être atroce, je le sens! Tout à bord, il y a cette annonce au petit déjeuné et maintenant, il y a moi, déprimant assis au bord du grand lac... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je me sens si mal... Et Draco Malfoy qui est un vampire... Un vampire! D'un côté, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, il a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial qui faisait de lui une personne différente des autres. Non, ce qui me chagrine le plus, je pense, c'est cette fille. Son calice... Je n'arrive pas à croire que le grand Draco Malfoy dépend de quelqu'un... Il n'a jamais accepté dépendre de personne! Je me souviens du jour où il est venu voir Dumbledore pour devenir espion pour l'ordre... Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'appartenir à face de serpent. Je n'avais pas eu confiance en lui au début... Qui aurait confiance en un de ses ennemis? Surtout en temps de guerre... Mais finalement, il avait apprit aux membres de l'ordre du phénix à se défendre faces aux mangemorts. Le jour de la bataille final, il était venu me voir pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Avant de repartir, il m'avait fait une accolade. Oui, Draco Malfoy m'a fait une accolade, à moi, Harry Potter. Pendant une ou deux seconde, mon corps avait été en contact avec le sien, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour se battre... Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là, qu'il n'est plus jamais sorti de ma tête... Quand je me suis réveillé à Sainte Mangouste après deux semaine de coma, mes amis étaient là et me donner des nouvelles des autres, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a parlé du cas de Malfoy... Et c'est comme- ci il n'avait jamais existé... Mais aujourd'hui, il est de retour... En vampire... Il a toujours chamboulé ma vie, c'est une chose qui ne changera jamais...

Je serais bien resté assis au bord du lac, à ruminer sur ma misérable vie mais la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours m'indiqua que j'étais en retard pour mon cours de potion... en commun avec serpentards...

…...

Comme je l'avais prédis, ma journée fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus atroce! Nous avions eu la plupart de nos cours en commun avec les serpentards et j'avais dût supporté la vue des deux nouveaux qui ne c'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle. Du moins, c'était plutôt cette fille, de son prénom Victoria, qui ne pouvait pas rester deux minutes sans toucher Malfoy. Grrr... Parfois le vampire lui accordait une petite caresse dans ses cheveux, et elle gloussait... La vision de ces deux là m'horripilait, c'est pourquoi je pris la bonne résolution de ne plus les regarder. Et j'y suis arrivé! Oui, mais je pouvais les entendre, et le rire de cette dinde, oui c'est une dinde, m'agaçait. Je ne la supportais déjà plus alors que je ne la connaissais même pas. Jamais je ne m'étais permis de juger des personnes sans les connaitre, mais Johnson était différente. Elle était le calice de Malfoy.

Je me trouvais maintenant appuyé contre un arbre, faisant face au grand Lac. Je regardais le reflet de la lune sur celui-ci. Je n'étais pas aller à la grande salle diner, je ne pouvais supporter une minute de plus la vision de Malfoy et Johnson. Il était très tard et cela devait bien faire plus de trois heure que j'étais assis.

Je me leva et me dirigea à pas lent vers le château, pas vraiment impatient de retourner dans le dortoir... J'ai toujours aimé la solitude et la fraicheur du parc de Poudlard la nuit.

Je me déplace lentement dans les longs couloir de Poudlard quand j'entend des éclats de voix. M'approchant, c'est à un détour de couloir que je découvris les personnes à l'origine de la dispute.

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'approcher la nuit! Je te supporte déjà la journée, dont retourne te coucher Victoria! » entendis-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cris de surprise en comprenant que c'était ma Némésis et son calice qui était dans le couloir adjacent. D'ailleurs, celui-ci dût m'entendre car il arrêta de parler en plein milieu d'une phrase et s'exclama:

« Qui est-là? »

Je retins ma respiration, et c'est à petit pas de loup que je fit demi tour, avec la ferme intention de partir d'ici. C'était sans compter sur notre « adorable » vampire qui arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair pour ce planter à deux doigts de mon visage. Le sien qui était figé dans une expression de colère, surement dût à la dispute avec son calice, était plus pâle que jamais. Un furtif sourire apparût quand il me reconnu.

« Harry Potter... On espionne maintenant? » murmura t-il.

Ses yeux de glace étaient encrés dans les miens, son souffle glacé atteignit mon visage tout de suite, nous étions si proche... Mais je ne pus répondre. J'en avais l'intention! J'allais lui expliquer que je me rendais à la tour de Griffondor. Mais, c'était sans compter sur sa « merveilleuse » calice qui arriva derrière moi.

« Dray? Tout va bien? » demanda t-elle.

Le-dit Dray me fixa encore quelques secondes avant de reculer d'un pas, laissant le froid des couloirs m'envahir...

« Oui tout va bien. Victoria je te présente Harry Potter, mon ancienne Némésis. Harry Potter voici Victoria Johnson, ma... Mon calice. » répondit-il.

Victoria Johnson s'avança vers moi et me tandis une main que je serra après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Je suis enchanté Harry Potter. »

Je me contenta de lui répondre par un hochement de tête. Alors comme ça, pour Malfoy je ne suis qu'une vieille connaissance, son ancienne Némésis. Je me demande pourquoi savoir cela me fait si mal. Je devrais être heureux de plus être considéré comme un de ses ennemis, mais... Si je ne suis pas son ennemis, que suis-je? Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Johnson était parti et que Malfoy c'était approché de moi.

« Harry? »

Je sursauta à l'entente de mon prénom. Il sonnait si bien dans sa bouche, prononcé de sa voix prometteuse de douce torture... Il avait utilisé mon prénom, encore une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant...

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé Draco? » soufflais-je, remuer par tout les sentiments naissant dans ma tête et là, dans ma poitrine.

« Tout à changé Harry, tout... » me répondit-il.

C'est sur cette belle parole que Draco Malfoy disparut dans un bruissement de cape, me laissant seul dans le couloir, comme si jamais il n'avait été en face de moi la seconde d'avant...

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4! J'espère que cela vous a plût, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre... N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! Merci et à bientôt. Lavachefemeuh. **


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que le chapitre quatre vous a plut. Je suis entrain d'écrire un OS à côté de cette fiction, donc désolé si les chapitres arrivent avec quelques temps de retard! Mon ordinateur ayant beugué, je suis obligé d'écrire sur mon téléphone et ce n'est pas facile pour publier... Voici le chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Réponse au Review:

Brigitte 26 : Bonsoir ! Merci pour ta Review! Et si tu n'aimes pas le personnage de Victoria, ce chapitre va sûrement te plaire… Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Lavachefemeuh.

Dracolina3 : Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je dois dire que ta review m'a beaucoup plu, puisque tu es sur la bonne longueur d'ondes. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ce chapitre… Gros bisous bonne lecture et à bientôt. Lavachefemeuh.

X-FanFicX: Bonsoir! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Alors pour ce qui est de la manière d'écrire le chapitre quatre, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal â l'écrire, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais adopter un point de vue de personne, de rester avec un point de vue général. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'apprendre que je n'ai pas fait de faute ! J'en fais tellement d'habitude ... ! Et non, n'arrête surtout pas de baver sur Draco. Tu as tout à fait raison, je te comprends parfaitement ! :p Ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir, que j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre cinq aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que tu as aimé le début de la fiction, je te laisse à la lecture. À bientôt. Bisous. Lavachefemeuh.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre cinq : Délivre moi...

Le lendemain, c'est un Harry Potter très énervé qui pénétra dans la grande salle. En effet, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas réussi à dormir correctement... La cause de son insomnie ? Un blond qui se tenait à la table des serpentards comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé la veille... Draco Malfoy ne leva pas la tête quand Harry Potter pénétra dans la grande salle. Celui-ci déjà bien en colère laissa sa rage exploser. Plusieurs verres se trouvant à proximité éclatèrent. Harry Potter a toujours été connu pour son grand caractère impulsif mais aussi pour sa grande générosité. Il était capable de se jeter dans la gueule du loup juste pour sauver une personne qu'il connaissait à peine... L'attitude du blond ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Beaucoup de questions restées sans réponse dans la tête du survivant, menaçant de le rendre fou. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il avait décidé que ces questions trouverons une réponse. Il avança d'un pas décidé vers la table des serpentards, apostrophant le vampire qui était tranquillement en train de déjeuner.

- « Toi ! » s'exclama t-il en pointant du doigt Draco Malfoy.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Draco Malfoy leva la tête de son petit déjeuner et haussa un sourcil aristocratique vers le brun. Sa voix glacée s'éleva dans le silence, faisant regretter au brun de l'avoir accosté.

– « Que veux-tu Potter ? » Demanda t-il.

Harry Potter regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tous les regards étaient portés sur eux, attendant la confrontation avec impatience, comme au bon vieux temps. Cet constatation le laissa heureux pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du pourquoi de ces regards. Il reporta son regard sur le vampire, et s'armant de courage, s'adressa à lui.

– « Je voudrais te parler… en privé. » demanda-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il remarqua avec joie que pour une fois la calice du vampire n'était pas présente.

Le blond, ne voulant pas faire de scène dans la salle, se leva tranquillement et parti d'un pas décidé suivit de près par Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy ne s'arrêta pas devant la grande salle, au contraire , celui-ci traversa le grand hall et sorti du château. Une fois assez éloigné des portes du château, Draco se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Celui-ci découvrit que sa némésis était en colère, sûrement contre lui. Il en eu la preuve quand celui-ci s'exclama:

– « Que t'a-t-il pris ? »

Harry Potter resta désarçonné par le ton utilisé par le blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout l'air ravi de l'intervention du brun au petit déjeuner. C'est pourquoi, Harry eu du mal à s'expliquer, sa voix tremblante d'émotion contenu.

–« Je... eh bien, en fait je… je je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait ce matin mais, j'avais besoin de réponses à toutes les questions que je me pose depuis que tu as disparu... Tu as disparu, et… depuis nous n'avons aucune nouvelle ! Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, c'était limite une obsession. Et maintenant tu reviens, tu es toujours à portée de main, mais… toutes ces questions restent, j'ai besoin de réponse Draco, tout cela me rend fou et m'empêche de dormir..."

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade d'Harry, le visage de Draco c'était adoucis. Il comprenait les raisons d'Harry maintenant. Les raison qui l'avaient poussé à venir faire un scandale à sa table. Il ne pu répondre sur le moment, préférant observé le visage du brun. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était beaucoup plus beau sans ses lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille le rendait si sexy pensa Drago... Il fut coupée dans sa contemplation par la voix de sa si gentille calice qui arrivé vers eux.

–« Drago que fais-tu? Il est l'heure d'aller en cour ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

–« J'arrive ! » Repondit-il en direction de son calice. Puis une fois que Victoria ce soit éloignée, Drago se retourna vers Harry et dit :

–« Bon, si tu veux tout savoir tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à minuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je t'y attendrai. »

...

C'est avec une impatience mal dissimulée que Harry Potter avait attendu son rendez-vous toute la journée. Il avait attirer les regards interrogateurs de certains de ses amis à force de soupirer à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur une horloge, c'est-à-dire très souvent.

À minuit pile, Harry Potter drapé de sa cape d'invisibilité, gravit les marches qui le mena en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Arrivé en haut, Harry Potter poussa la porte après avoir enlevé sa cape, pour découvrir le vampire accoudé à une fenêtre, le reflet de la lune éclairant son beau visage pale. Il l'avait sûrement entendu, cependant il ne se retourna pas. Il laissa le brun s'approcher de lui, jusqu'à ce que celui-cil arrive à ses côtés. Il tourna alors son visage vers celui de son ancienne némésis, pour découvrir les beaux yeux verts émeraudes brillant d'interrogation. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se laissa glisser au sol, bien vite suivie par Harry. Il décida alors de tout lui raconter...

– « Tu te souviens, hier quand je t'ai dis que plus jamais rien ne sera pareil, que tout avait changé ? Eh bien je disait vrai… Lors de la bataille finale, des créatures de la nuit avait rejoint le camp de Voldemort. Elles attaquaient les traîtres et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix et je fis partie d'une de leurs victimes. J'était en train de combattre un mangemort, quand arrivant de derrière, un vampire se jeta à mon coup. Ce qui se passa ensuite je n'en garde aucun souvenir, je sais juste que je me suis réveillé dans une cave, entourés d'autres personnes dans le même cas que moi. A mon réveil, j'ai éprouvais une sensation que jamais je n'avais ressenti jusqu'alors. J'avais soif oui, j'avais très soif. Mais pas là soif que toi tu peux connaître, pas la soif que je connaissais avant. Non, j'avais soif de vie, j'avais le besoin de tuer. Le vampire est de nature démoniaque, son but dans la vie est de tuer, de se nourrir. Seuls quelques vampires sont capables de se contrôler, et ses vampires là sont ceux qui vivent dans notre société. Donc comme je le disais à mon réveil, j'avais soif. Pour un vampire qui à soif, il est impossible de se contrôler et je pouvais sentir cette forte odeur de sang. Ma vision c'est beaucoup développé, elle était surnaturel. Il faisait très sombre mais je pouvais voir quand même. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Victoria… Elle faisait partie des nombreuses victimes des créatures de la nuit. Mais contrairement aux autres personnes présentes, elle possédait encore ce flux de vie. Je pouvait le sentir… J'étais attiré par son corps avachi contre le mur. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, la bête en moi avait pris le contrôle. Pour résumer, je bu le sang de cette fille. Mais une fois abreuvé, je suis un peu redevenu moi-même. Enfin, je veux dire j'ai retrouvé un peu de lucidité. C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était presque morte, je pouvais sentir son pouls encore faible ralentirent. Je paniquais à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un. Je fis alors la première chose qui me passa à l'esprit. En y réfléchissant maintenant, je pense que c'est l'instinct du vampire qui m'a poussé à faire cette chose. Je lui fis boire mon sang. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que faire cette chose nous lierait à tout jamais... Et je le regrette tellement maintenant, si tu savais à quel point je voudrais repartir en arrière et me laisser mourir de soif plutôt que de devoir supporter un calice. Je n'ai jamais aimé dépendre de quelqu'un, et cette fille fait de moi son esclave. Je suis esclave de la soif. Je suis prisonnier de son sang... ».

Harry Potter avait écouter patiemment l'histoire de Draco. Il n'en revenait pas... Comment une chose pareille pouvait arriver à des gens qui ne le méritait pas. Draco Malfoy avez toujours sacrifié sa vie pour obéir à son père, suivre ses idéaux et ensuite il avait dû se battre contre lui, combattre les personnes qui étaient jusqu'alors sa famille. Harry décida que le silence avait duré assez longtemps, il prit la parole. Il tourna son visage vers celui de Draco, et celui-ci fit le même. Il parla alors en le regardant droit dans les yeux, preuve de sa sincérité.

- « Tu ne mérites pas tout ça Draco... Et je suis tellement désolé que cela te soit arrivé. J'aimerais tellement t'aider à te libérer de la prison qu'est la soumission à ton calice... Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me donnes toute ta confiance… »

Draco Malfoy se laissa glisser sur la droite, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et après quelques secondes de silence brisé par le vent qui entrait par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, il murmura :

– « J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi Harry Potter… ».

Voilà pour le chapitre cinq ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre six! Bisous! Lavachefemeuh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre six de ma fiction " Le retour de la créature". J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et que pour celui-là ça sera pareil !**

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**X–FanFicX: Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et pour le G de Draco, j'écris en ce moment sur mon téléphone car mon ordi laisse à désirer... Donc le correcteur d'orthographe en fait des siennes, il change la plupart de mes terminaisons de verbes. Je me demande comment j'ai pu passer à côté de cela à la relecture. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise… J'espère que tu auras réussi tes examens, moi j'ai eu mes résultats de bac blanc de Français. Je te dis à bientôt et bonne lecture… Bisous! Lavachefemeuh. **

**Brigitte 26 : Bonjour ! Je vois que tu suis la fiction avec beaucoup d'attention, je t'en remercie. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous ! À bientôt… Lavachefemeuh. **

**Keyshas: Voici la suite de la fiction! J'espère qu'elle te plait et que tu prend plaisir à la lire. Je te remercie pur ta review et te dit bonne lecture! Lavachefemeuh. **

**Kushina uzumaki: Bonsoir! Merci pour la review! Contente que l'histoire te plaise. Il me semble que tu m'avais parlé de fiction où Draco est un vampire. Tu peux me laissez un lien? J'aimerai allez y jeter un coup d'œil ! A bientôt et bonne lecture! Lavachefemeuh.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre six: Un rapprochement… sanglant !**

Le rendez-vous de Draco et Harry c'était terminé suite à une longue discussion sur le rôle d'un calice… Harry avait apprit tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur le calice. Il avait décidé d'un commun accord avec Drago d'inclure Hermione dans l'affaire… Celle-ci, adepte de grimoires anciens pourrait les aider à trouver une solution. Drago avait été un peu réticent au début, mais Harry lui avait assuré que Hermione était digne de confiance. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se rencontrer ce jour à la bibliothèque, après le dîner. C'est ainsi, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois assis autour d'une table au fin fond de la bibliothèque, à l'abri de tous les regards. Harry avait expliqué la situation à Hermione, et celle-ci était confiante. Elle avait déjà lu un cas comme celui-ci dans un vieux grimoire où figuraient toutes sortes de légendes mythiques et surnaturelles.

–« J'ai déjà lu un cas comme celui-ci… Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement, mais je sais que l'histoire était similaire à celle de Draco. Le vampire, qui à l'époque était une femme, n'avait pas su combattre l'appel du sang et elle avait mordu un jeune homme souffrant. Mais prise de remords suite à la morsure, son instinct l'avait poussé à donner de son sang à sa victime. C'est ainsi que le rituel se déroula et le jeune homme devint son calice. Je me souviens que le calice avait refusé de nourrir le vampire, et celui-ci était mort de soif... Cette histoire avait servi à démontrer que aucun lien n'était plus fort et mortel que celui de calice à vampire..."

Draco et Harry continuèrent à écouter encore un moment Hermione parler sur le sujet de calice /vampire et ils se mirent tout les trois à arpenter tous les livres de la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution. Au bout de plus de deux heures de recherche, ils décidèrent de repartir dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione laissa les deux autres devant la porte de la bibliothèque et parti après leurs avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Harry et Draco restèrent a ce regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment, avant que l'un d'eux ne brise le silence.  
–« Alors… On se retrouve à la tour d'astronomie à la même heure? Demanda Harry hésitant.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les cachots.

...  
Cette fois ci, c'est Harry qui arriva en avance en haut de la tour d'astronomie… Il n'avait pas supporté le fait d'attendre et il avait agacé ses camarades à tourner en rond dans le dortoir. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit le grincement de la porte, signifiant que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour voir arriver Draco vers lui… Celui- ci avait délaissé sa robe de sorcier pour un pantalon noir décontracté et une chemise blanche un quart ouverte… Sa cravate pendait négligemment autour de son cou, et il avait relevé les manches laissant apparaître ses avant-bras où figurait la marque des ténèbres… Jamais il n'avait paru aussi sexy au yeux du brun.

Harry descendit de son perchoir pour venir s'assoir à même le sol au même endroit que la veille, vite rejoint par Draco qui s'installa à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry remarqua la mine fatigué de Draco. Il se déplaçait lentement comme si un mouvement trop brusque le blesserai. Depuis le début, Harry avait vu Draco devenir de plus en plus faible sans vraiment y porter attention. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait la situation de Draco, il prit peur que le calice fasse du mal au vampire.

« Tu as l'air fatigué... » murmura t-il en regardant le profil de Draco.

« Hum... » répondit distraitement ce dernier.

« Elle ne te nourrit pas c'est cela? » demanda t-il alors. 

La simple idée de savoir que Victoria privait le vampire de sang alluma une étincelle de colère dans les yeux d'Harry. Draco qui avait relevé la tête vivement suite à la question, observa cette étincelle devenir que plus en plus importante face à la réponse muette du blond. Harry avait deviné durant le silence du blond qu'il avait vu juste... Elle ne pouvait imaginer la chance qu'elle avait d'être en vie aujourd'hui, certes elle était un calice mais Draco ne l'empêchait pas de vivre comme bon lui semblait... Draco Malfoy était une personne bien... Certes dans le passé il était imbus de lui même mais il avait changé... Jamais il ne se serait priver de quelques choses qui le concernait pour le bon vivre d'une personne.

« Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle vit avec la peur constante des créatures de nuit. Elle veut me faire regretter d'être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Elle me prend pour l'un des leurs et ne ma jamais crut quand je lui est expliqué que j'étais humain comme elle avant... Alors elle me puni, et c'est en me privant de sang qu'elle y parvient... La journée elle joue la calice modèle, mais quand nous sommes que tout les deux elle devient cette femme méchante et manipulatrice... Elle sait que je pourrai vivre sans elle et elle en joue. Cela fait maintenant trois jours et quelque heure qu'elle ne m'a pas donné de sang... »

Harry resta interdit suite aux récits du blond. Il maudit Johnson de ne pas croire le vampire...

« Mais... Tu n'as pas essayé de boire un autre sang? » demanda t-il peu sûr de lui...

« Non... Je ne veux pas faire de mal intentionnellement à quelqu'un, si je n'avais pas de calice, je serai peut être un vampire qui pourrait tuer des gens de sang froid, mais comme j'ai quelqu'un à qui normalement je peux prendre du sang régulièrement, je suis moins impulsifs et je serai conscient de faire du mal... Expliqua t-il. Et je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un voulant donner son sang... Ajouta t-il en ricanant légèrement.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise en entendant ce ricanement. C'était un petit rire sans joie, plutôt tinté de tristesse. Sentant son cœur se serrer à l'idée que le blond soit malheureux, il avança timidement sa main pour attraper celle du blond. Il fut surprit par sa fraicheur et cela dût se voir sur son visage car Draco laissant échapper un rire qui donna du baume au cœur du survivant.

« Elle est froide hein? C'est normal puisque je suis mort... » Murmura t-il tristement. « Je peux sentir la chaleur de la tienne, c'est agréable. » Ajouta t-il dans un souffle.

Le survivant sourit et prit la main entre les siennes et la caressa délicatement, ne la serrant pas trop fort, de peur de la casser. La main de Draco était aussi pâle que son visage, semblable à de la porcelaine... Elle était froide, mais pas désagréable. C'était une fraicheur accueillante. Cela vous donnait envie de coller tout votre corps contre cette peau fraiche durant une chaude journée d'été. Il passa ses doigts entre ceux de Draco et les serra. Il posa ensuite leurs mains enlacés sur un genou et regarda le vampire.

« Moi je veux bien essayer avec toi... » Proposa t-il dans un murmure.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur et le brun rougit avant de s'expliquer correctement.

« Et bien tu as dis que personne ne t'avait proposer de boire son sang pour essayer, alors moi je te le propose. Essaie de boire mon sang, voir si tu peux boire un autre que celui de ton calice. »

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et murmura paniqué en essayant d'enlever sa main de celle d'Harry, qui lui la tint bien serrer pour ne pas la laisser partir.

« Non, non, non … ! Je ne peux pas Harry, je veux pas te faire de mal, je veux pas que tu vois le monstre que je deviens... »

- « Draco écoute moi! » Le coupa Harry. « Je sais tout ça! Mais tu as qu'a me mordre au poignet, j'aurai moins mal et pour ce qui est de ta transformation, je suis sûr que tu es magnifique Draco. Peu importe comment tu es, tu l'es toujours. »

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir Harry ! Tu ne m'a jamais vu! ».

Harry dut lâcher la main, sa force n'égalant pas celle du blond et se leva. Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains et répéta des « non... non... » comme une litanie. Le survivant ramassa un morceaux de verre et s'approchant de Draco, il dit tout en se faisant une légère entaille au poignet:

« Alors montre-le moi Draco... ».

Une goutte de sang s'échappa de son poignet, tomba et atterrit au pied de Draco. Celui-ci releva lentement la tête et observa cette goutte de sang, qui n'était plus qu'une petite tâche sur le sol mais qui était si importante à ses yeux. Harry pût alors assister à la transformation du visage de son ancienne Némésis. Ses si beau yeux devinrent aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait actuellement de son poignet, de longues canines apparurent pour ce poser sur la lèvre inférieure du blond. Son tient devint plus pâle et son visage avait quelque chose de plus... démoniaque. Harry eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, le corps de Draco pressé contre le sien. Celui-ci tenait son poignet à hauteur de son visage et fixait le sang qui y coulé comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Il porta son regard à contre cœur dans celui d'Harry, en une question muette.

« Vas-y Draco... » murmura Harry.

Le-dit Draco ne se fit pas prier et approcha sa bouche de la plaie. Il ouvrit la bouche, mettant à découvert ses deux grandes canines et les posa sur la peau du poignet. Harry sentit les deux dents tranchantes s'enfoncer lentement et douloureusement dans sa chaires. Il retint un gémissement de douleur pour ne pas alerter le vampire. Celui-ci aspira une gorgée de sang, mais à peine fut-elle avalée qu'il se dégagea du poignet et s'éloigna en un quart de seconde dans un coin de la pièce pour vomir le contenu son estomac.

Ils avaient la réponse, Draco était incapable de se nourrir d'un autre sang que celui de Victoria. Mais Harry était heureux pour une chose. Draco Malfoy et lui s'étaient rapproché. Il l'avait mordu et montrer sa nature vampirique. Certes c'était un rapprochement...

Mais c'était un rapprochement sanglant...

**Voilà pour le chapitre six! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Laissez moi une review pour me faire part de vos avis (même négatifs!), ils sont les bienvenus. A bientôt pour le chapitre sept. Je vous fait de gros bisous! Lavachefemeuh. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre sept de ma fiction le retour de la créature… J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

**Réponse aux review: **

**X-FanFicX: Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review et en passant je te remercie pour celle que tu met sur les OS ! Ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à en écrire même si je suis fatigué :P . Donc oui tu peux me sauter dans les bras, parce que moi c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire quand je lis tes reviews! Et j'adore ton hein de follie ! C'est ce qui fait que tes reviews soit si agréable a lire ! Mais trêve de bavardages, je te souhaite une bonne lecture! (J'espère sincèrement que tu aura ton code, tiens moi au courant! ) Bisous! Lavachefemeuh. **

**Dracolina3 : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews… et tu es encore sur la bonne piste, comme toujours :P . Je voulais changer un peu l'image du vampire mais en le gardant toujours sexy, on définit toujours les vampires par des gens froid, sans sentiment et méchant… et je voulais changer cela ! J'espère que la fiction continuera à te plaire, je te souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Lavachefemeuh. **

**Chapitre sept: Une solution qui fait Tic Tac...**

C'est une Hermione Granger plus réveillée que jamais qui déboula dans la salle commune ce matin… Elle avait travaillé toute la nuit sur le cas de Draco, et elle avait trouvé une solution! En effet , elle s'était introduit dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et avait trouvé un grimoire de magie noire où figurait une potion qui permettait de délier un calice de son vampire... Elle appela Harry de la salle commune mais au bout de quelques minutes celui-ci ne répondant pas, elle monta dans le dortoir trouvant son lit vide et non défait. Elle prit alors la carte des Mauradeurs dans la malle d'Harry et prononça la formule. Les étiquettes apparurent et elle découvrit avec surprise l'étiquette d'Harry et celle de Draco sur l'endroit indiquant la tour d'astronomie. Elle prit son sac de cours, sa cape et sortit de la salle commune. Elle traversa le château et après avoir gravit les marches menant en haut de la tour, elle poussa la porte. Ce qu'elle vit alors, dépassa toutes les choses incroyables qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Draco était assit contre le mur, les jambes étendus devant lui ,sa tête reposant sur une pierre. Il avait les yeux ouverts, sûrement réveillé par les pas d'Hermione. Il la fixa et au bout de quelques secondes se rendit compte de sa position. Il baissa la tête pour regarder Harry qui lui était avachi par terre, la tête reposant sur ses cuisses. Hermione remarqua alors les quelques gouttes de sang séchés sur le menton du vampire. Elle observa Harry et découvrit l'état de son poignet. Draco voyant son regard s'agrandir en fixant le poignet lui fit un signe de main apaisant et lui expliqua :  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, on a juste fait une petite expérience avec Harry… ».  
Elle hocha la tête et se rappelant de la raison de sa présence s'exclama :  
« J'ai trouvé la solution ! ». Draco eu un sursaut suite à exclamation d'Hermione qui réveilla Harry encore endormit sur ses cuisses jusqu'alors. Il ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers Draco. La soirée de la veille lui revint alors en tête, le faisant sourire. Draco répondit à son sourire en passant une main dans les cheveux désordonnés du brun. Ce souvenant de la présence d'une personne, Harry se retourna sur son flan, tournant le dos à Draco, tout en restant la tête sur ses cuisses. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione et celle-ci eût un sourire tendre face à sa mine encore endormi.

« Bonjour Harry… » murmura-t-elle. Harry lui répondit par un signe de main et il se redressa pour s'asseoir à côté de Draco, épaule contre épaule. Hermione profita que Harry soit assez réveillé pour lui expliquer la raison de sa présence.  
« J'ai trouvé la solution Harry... Je sais comment délier Draco de Victoria. » Déclarait elle.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressant complètement questionna Hermione sur la solution. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir en face d'eux et ce lança dans des explications.  
« Je suis allée dans la réserve de la bibliothèque cette nuit et j'ai trouvé un grimoire de magie noire. Je cherchais tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur le calice et je suis tombé sur une potion. Le livre était écrit en runes mais j'ai réussi à traduire le chapitre, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit. Le texte disait que pour ce débarrasser de la malédiction qui liée un vampire à un calice, il fallait faire la potion qui était décrite au dessus et j'ai réussi à traduire les ingrédients et le mode d'emploi de la préparation. Maintenant il faut trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait préparer la potion. Elle est vraiment complexe... Dit-elle, moins sûr d'elle sur le coup.

Draco sortit de son silence et déclara :  
« Mon parrain peut la faire… » dit-il. « Il est un très grand potationiste et il a déjà utilisé la magie noire avant alors je suis sûr que ça ne lui posera aucun problème. »

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione et de Harry. Elle sortit de son sac un parchemin et dit à Draco que c'était les instructions à suivre et les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin.

Une fois Hermione partit, Draco tourna son visage vers Harry qui le regardait déjà. Il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il allait voir le professeur Rogue tout de suite. Harry hocha la tête et regarda Draco se relever difficilement. Il était de plus en plus faible... Une fois qu'il n'entendit plus les pas de Draco dans les escaliers, il se leva et enleva la poussière de ses affaires. Il décida qu'il était temps d'agir, il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco mourir de soif.

…...

Après avoir prit une bonne douche et s'être habillé, il alla chercher sa carte des mauradeurs, avec la bonne intention de trouver la calice. Il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver, celle-ci était dans la bibliothèque. Rangeant la carte dans la malle, il entreprit de traverser le château pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Pourtant, il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Il aperçu au fond d'un couloir Draco appuyé contre un mur, les mains sur son visage, et Victoria s'éloignant à grand pas de lui, venant dans sa direction. Comprenant vite la situation, il se planta devant Victoria, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

« Harry! » S'exclama t-elle la main sur le cœur. « Tu m'a fait peur! ».

Harry ignora sa remarque et regarda par dessus l'épaule de Victoria pour voir arriver Draco vers eux. Il l'interrogea du regard et Draco lui répondit, pas sûr que la question portait sur ce sujet:

« Il va la faire... ».

Harry hocha la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Victoria. Celle-ci avait l'air morte de peur.

« Écoute Victoria... Il faut que tu nourris Draco... »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Johnson se mit à se débattre et à crié des « Non! » attirant l'attention des autres élèves. Harry lui attrapa les poignet et l'emmena avec lui dans une salle vide, suivit par Draco. Une fois dans la salle, Harry lança un sort de verrouillage et de silence. Il se retourna vers Victoria et s'approcha d'elle.

« Victoria écoute, il faut vraiment que Draco se nourrisse tu comprend? Il en a besoin. Et je te promet que ce sera la dernière fois que tu le fera. On a trouvé une solution pour vous déliez. Une dernière fois, et tu sera libre... » lui dit-il tout doucement.

Draco lui était assit sur une table, regardant l'échange sans vraiment l'entendre. Il se sentait tellement faible...

« Mais j'ai si peur Harry... Ça me hante jusque dans mon sommeil... »murmura t-elle, à la limite de pleurer.

« D'accord, je comprend. Mais dit toi que Draco n'a pas choisit cette situation et qu'elle sera bientôt finit... Je te demande juste de le laisser se nourrir une dernière fois... »

« D'a...D'accord, mais reste avec moi s'il te plait... » Murmura t-elle en lui agrippant l'avant bras.

Le brun lui sourit pour la rassurer et passa une main dans son dos pour l'emmener tout prêt de Draco. Le brun prit la main du vampire dans la sienne, le ramenant à la réalité. Il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Victoria. Le vampire comprit tout de suite et se leva. Harry se retourna vers elle et lui caressa la joue. Discrètement, pour ne pas l'effrayée, il continua ses caresses tout en lui faisant pencher la tête en arrière, exposant son cou. Draco se plaça derrière elle, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. L'idée de pouvoir enfin se nourrir réveilla le vampire en lui et son visage commença à se transformer. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et ses canines se montrèrent. Harry laissa sa main sur la joue de Victoria et encouragea Draco à s'approcher. Ce dernier attrapa la main libre d'Harry et noua leurs doigts. Leurs mains nouées se posèrent sur la hanche de Victoria et Draco glissa sa tête dans le cou de sa calice. L'expression de douleurs sur le visage de la fille indiqua à Harry que Draco avait mordu. Une seconde plus tard un bruit de sussions se fit entendre et Draco laissa échappé un grognement animal. Un grognement qui sonnait plus comme un soupir de bonheur ou encore comme un gémissement de plaisir. La main de Draco resserra celle de Harry et celui-ci s'approcha pour venir poser sa tête sur celle de son ancienne némésis. Ce dernier laissa échappé un autre grognement plus doux à ce contact et la prise sur la main de Harry se radoucit.

« Harry... »Murmura Victoria. Il comprit que Draco avait assez but. Il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du vampire, embrassant sa tempe au passage.

« Draco... » Murmura t-il. « Tu dois arrêter Dray... » .

Le vampire obéit tout de suite, il releva la tête, avalant une grande goulée d'air.

« Merci Victoria... » lui dit Harry et celle-ci hocha la tête en réponse en s'enfuit le plus vite possible de la salle.

Harry regarda alors Draco qui était encore tête en arrière, du sang dégoulinant sur son menton. Harry conjura un mouchoir et attrapant la hanche de Draco l'approcha de lui. Le vampire baissa la tête pour plonger ses yeux encore rouge voilés de plaisir dans ceux de Harry. Ce dernier s'appliqua à lui enlever le sang de son visage. Il recula alors jusqu'à venir s'assoir sur une table, tenant toujours Draco contre lui, entre ses jambes.

« C'était bon Draco? » Demanda t-il taquin.

Le vampire lui répondit par un regard chargé de sous entendu et d'un gémissement de plaisir à l'état brute. Harry comprit qu'il était encore sous l'influence du sang qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il passa alors ses bras autour du corps de Draco et appuya sa tête sur son torse, attendant que le vampire revienne à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry sentit les bras de Draco venir l'entourés. Il leva alors la tête et rencontra les yeux métalliques. Il sourit et dit:

« C'était la dernière fois Draco, après tu sera libre de boire le sang de qui tu veux... ».

Draco hocha la tête et Harry le questionna sur son entrevue avec le professeur Rogue.

« Il peut faire la potion, mais il doit commander certains ingrédients. » répondit Draco. « Mais, du coup il lui faudra un peu plus de cinq jours pour la confectionner... » Ajouta t-il, hésitant.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement et ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps de Draco. Le vampire venait de se nourrir pour la dernière fois... Et Rogue avait besoin de plus de cinq jours. Les jours était comptés, le temps était précieux...

Chaque battement de cœur de Draco faisait Tic, chaque heures passés faisait Tac...

**Voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut parce que à moi il ne me plait pas! J'ai vraiment eu du mal alors pardonné moi ! :P A bientôt pour le chapitre huit! Laissez moi une review s'il vous le pouvait! Bisous! Lavachefemeuh. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour! Voici le chapitre huit de ma fiction « Le retour de la créature ». **

**Je rappel, puisque je ne l'ai pas fais avant que les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8: Des minutes qui durent des heures...**

Les jours passaient, se succédaient, et l'état de Draco se détériorait. L'infirmière de Poudlard avait était mise au courant de la condition du vampire et le gardait avec elle dans l'infirmerie, l'empêchant de faire des efforts pour ne pas qu'il perde le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Sans grande surprise, Harry Potter avait apprit par la directrice que Victoria Johnson avait choisi de quitter le château, voulant être maintenant au plus loin de Draco. Quand au professeur Rogue, il faisait au mieux pour préparer la potion au plus vite, mais les ingrédients nécessaire arrivèrent que deux jours après la commande.

Le matin du troisième jour, Harry Potter pénétra dans l'infirmerie comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire ces deux derniers jours... Il avança vers le fond, Draco Malfoy étant placé dans une pièce à part du reste de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte et son regard se posa directement sur la silhouette endormi de Draco. Le vampire commençait déjà à être faible. Les touts petits bruits qui le réveillait avant n'avait plus aucun effet sur son sommeil. Le brun pouvait marcher librement dans la pièce sans réveiller le vampire, et ça l'inquiétait. Il prit place sur la chaise au bout du lit. Cette chaise était devenu la sienne, à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette chambre, il allait s'y assoir et ne la quittait que quand il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Il n'avait plus toucher Draco depuis que celui-ci c'était nourrit. Draco dormait beaucoup, l'infirmière lui donner des potions sommeil pour le garder endormi, de façon à ce qu'il ne dépense pas trop d'énergie. Harry passait beaucoup de temps assis sur sa chaise, à regarder le vampire endormi. Il paraissait si fragile mais il pouvait être en même temps si dangereux… Et pendant les rare fois où Draco était réveillé, Harry ne restait pas dans la chambre. Il essayait toujours de ne pas être présent… Et il y arrivait. Il se sentait coupable de l'état du blond. En effet, d'après lui, c'était de sa faute si le blond était privé de nourriture à l'heure actuelle. C'était lui qui avait promis à Victoria que ça serait la dernière fois que le vampire lui prendrait du sang. Il avait su trop tard que la potion prendrai beaucoup de temps à être préparé... De plus, il ne supporterai pas de le voir faible. Alors il est évitait le blond, ne pénétrant dans sa chambre que quand il était sûr que celui-ci était endormi. Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il vit l'infirmière pénétré dans la chambre avec un plateau repas. Il se leva, comprenant tout de suite que le blond allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre pour manger. Il salua l'infirmière, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Draco et sortit de la chambre.

Le lendemain, cela faisait quatre jours que le vampire ne s'était pas nourrit. Harry passa la matinée en cours, perdu dans ses pensées, une étrange sensation dans son estomac. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait oppressé… Il savait que les potions de sommeil de l'infirmière ne serait pas efficaces longtemps, mais il espérait. Il espérait tellement que l'espoir était devenu pour lui comme une religion. L'après-midi fut pareil. Il n'avait rien mangé le midi, préférant quitter la grande salle, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards inquiets de ses amis. Quand le soir arriva, il attendit en haut de la tour d'astronomie que le blond est mangé et qu'il se soit endormi. C'était devenu son endroit préféré... Il avait tellement de souvenir ici... C'était ici que le blond lui avait confié son problème, c'est ici qu'ils s'étaient fait certains aveux. Le blond lui avait toujours fait confiance, et cela malgré la haine mutuels qu'ils étaient censés se porter. Quand 10 heure du soir sonna, il descendit les marches de la tour et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. En y entrant, il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver plongée dans le noir. Il avançant et ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre de Draco. Celui-ci était comme il s'y attendait, endormi. Il resta debout à côté du lit, contemplant le visage pâle du blond. Il tendit une main pour venir caresser sa joue. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire, il suspendit son geste, laissant sa main flotter à quelques centimètres de la joue du vampire.

Il reprit sa main et partit s'assoir sur sa chaise. Il passa l'heure suivante à regarder le visage du blond, n'osant plus l'approcher. C'est ainsi que sans le vouloir, Harry s'endormit, oubliant où il se trouvait, et avec qui il était…

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un murmure…  
« Harry… »  
C'était un faible murmure, comme prononcée par quelqu'un de souffrant. L'information arriva alors au cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil et ouvrant les yeux en grand se rappela où il se trouvait. Il s'était endormi par mégarde dans la chambre de Draco. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs été assis dans son lit un plateau sur les genoux et le regardait.

« Harry..." Murmura Draco une fois de plus, mais il fut coupé par l'infirmière qui entra dans la pièce.

"Bonjour Draco ! Monsieur Potter" salua t-elle. " Je viens te donner ta potion de sommeil...".

"Non!" Prononça Draco le plus fort qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire en un murmure. "Je veux parler à Harry...".

Harry se sentit mal face à l'état du blond. Il était plus faibles que ce qu'il pensait… L'infirmière hocha la tête, posa la potion sur la table de nuit et sortit de la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, le silence se réinstalla. Draco tourna alors ses yeux vers Harry et prit la parole, la voix chargée d'émotion.

« Où étais-tu Harry ? J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là… »

Harry se sentit coupable comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'à son état d'âme , alors que Draco souffrait.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas… Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans un tel état… C'est de ma faute si tu es comme ça, c'est moi qui est dit à Victoria que ça serait la dernière fois que tu te nourrissais et elle est parti...» Répondit-il une larme coulant sur sa joue. Le cœur de Draco se serra à la vue de cette larme et il tenta de lever son bras en direction d'Harry.

« Viens Harry... » Murmura Draco implorant.

« Non Draco, non... » Murmura t-il en retour, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, serrant les accoudoirs comme-ci sa vie en dépendait.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en pris... » souffla le vampire.

Harry se leva alors lentement, s'approcha de Draco. Ce dernier se rallongea et le regarda venir jusqu'à lui. Harry lui prit alors délicatement la main. Il se pencha sur Draco et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux. Le blond ferma alors les yeux, savourant le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait et que Harry n'était pas là, il perdait l'espoir de pouvoir s'en sortir. Il était devenu accroc à la présence d'Harry, il s'était attaché à lui... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était perdu sans son brun.

« Dort Draco, je reste avec toi... » dit Harry en s'allongeant à côté de Draco. Il lâcha sa main pour venir entourer le vampire de ses bras, appuya sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas... » souffla Draco avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Les deux jours suivants furent un cauchemars pour Draco... Il ne pouvait plus dormir et les potions de sommeil ne faisaient plus aucun effet. Il avait des sueurs froide et ne pouvait rester sans bouger. Il avait fait fuir tout ses amis, il était comme pris de folie. Le sixième jour, Harry arriva dans la chambre et découvrit Draco, au sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il s'approcha prudemment de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Draco se releva en quatrième vitesse, et attrapant Harry au passage fut en vitesse éclair sur le lit. Harry était étendu sous lui, un air paniqué sur le visage. Draco était pâle, sa peau était presque transparente. Ses crocs était sorti et ses yeux n'était pas rouge mais noirs.

« J'en peux plus Harry... » Grogna t-il. Il enfuit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et ce dernier pût sentir les crocs du vampire contre sa peau. Il s'exclama alors paniqué:

« Non Draco! Tu sais que cela sert à rien, on a déjà essayer rappel toi! ». Pour réponse le blond laissa son corps retomber sur celui du brun. Le brun allait reparler quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci analysa la situation en deux secondes et s'exclama:

« J'ai la potion! »

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez une review pour me donner votre avis. Je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à lire grâce aux statistiques mais ca serait sympa que vous laissiez votre avis quand même! Merci et à bientôt. Lavachefemeuh. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Alors voici le chapitre neuf de ma fiction ! Je tiens à remercier ma petite grande folle qui a accepter de corriger mes écrits! Je t'aime ! Hihi **

**Et oui j'ai suivi votre conseille, et maintenant je me fais relire ! :p D'ailleurs vous avez été nombreux a laisser une review pour me dire que vous suiviez la fiction comme je l'avais demandé. Donc merci à himechu95670, shenendoahcalyssa, Ardha, videl04, Neige Bleu 39 , Sorciere6174, Kalenna, , Guest, mama92, Oussou.t.d, et puis bien évidement XFanFicx et Brigitte26 :) Vos reviews sont adorables et me donne envie d'écrire toujours plus! De plus, je sais que certaines d'entre vous n'écrivent jamais de reviews, mais que vous l'avez fait parce que j'ai demandé de vous manifester, et c'est vraiment gentil ! Alors merci :D ( i'm happy :p )**

**Voilà ! Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :D**

**Lavachefemeuh. **

**Chapitre 9: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...**

Le professeur Rogue était entré dans la chambre et avait tout de suite comprit ce qu'il se passait. En effet, voir le corps complètement avachi du vampire sur un Harry Potter, une expression de pure panique sur le visage laissait comprendre tout de suite la situation. Il avait alors brandit la potion et avait affirmé que celle-ci était terminée. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et appela Draco. Ce dernier ne répondait pas et le poids de son corps sur lui commençait à être lourd.

Harry tourna alors son visage vers celui du blond et le trouva endormi, ou peut être évanoui, il ne savait pas.

« Il n'est plus conscient professeur. Venez m'aider à l'allonger s'il vous plait... » Demanda-t-il, commençant à être étouffé sous le poids du vampire.

Severus posa la fiole sur la table de nuit et aida Harry à sortir du lit. Après quelques minutes de dur labeur, ils arrivèrent enfin à allonger le vampire correctement sur le dos. Ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus, Rogue prit la fiole et la porta à la bouche du vampire. Il lui entrouvrit les lèvres et posa le goulot de la fiole dessus. Quand il commença à faire couler la potion, il se rendit compte que celle-ci coulait à côté. Il retira la fiole tout de suite, évitant de

gaspiller le peu de potion qu'il possédait. Harry qui avait regardé jusqu'à ce moment, réfléchit et trouva une solution.

« Je vais le faire professeur... » Dit-il.

Le professeur qui s'était mis en colère de ne pas réussir à lui faire boire, se retourna vers lui et lui répondit avec hargne:

« Ah oui ? Et comment comptez-vous faire Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur, lui lançant un regard entendu.

Rogue comprit au bout de quelques secondes, après avoir réfléchit aux autres moyens de faire boire une potion à une personne inconsciente et surtout un moyen que le sauveur du monde des sorciers ne voulait énoncer à hautes voix.

« Oh... Je comprends, je vais vous laissez alors, je serai à côté. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez terminé... »

Sur ce, le professeur sortit rapidement de la salle après lui avoir mis la fiole de potion entre les mains.

Harry regarda le vampire inconscient et souffla un bon coup. Il était resté très proche de Draco depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre et que ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il était resté souvent allongé à côté de lui, à lui caresser ses cheveux. A vrai dire, il ne s'était plus jamais assit sur la chaise qui était encore la sienne peu de temps avant.

Le survivant s'arma de courage et déboucha la fiole contenant la potion qui allait enfin délivrer Draco de l'enfer qui était sa vie depuis la bataille final. Certes il se serait encore un vampire, mais il sera un vampire libre. Il ne dépendra plus de personne, il pourra boire autant de sang dont il avait envie...

Après avoir débouché la bouteille, il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco avant de lui entrouvrir les lèvres grâce à ses doigts, et de lui pencher légèrement la tête en arrière. Il vida ensuite un peu de potion dans sa propre bouche et la ferma. Il s'approcha de Draco, essayant au mieux de combattre son envie d'avaler et se pencha sur lui. Voyant que la position n'était pas très pratique, il monta sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de Draco, de façon à être sûr que la potion serait ingurgitée par le blond. Il posa ensuite délicatement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes du blond. Il expira un bon coup par le nez et entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant le liquide couler de sa bouche pour entrer dans celle du vampire. Quand la première gorgée fut en dehors de la bouche du brun, il se redressa et remarqua avec fierté, qu'aucune goûte n'avait coulée à côté. Il fit alors la même chose pour les deux gorgées suivante, s'appliquant à bien poser ses lèvres contre celle du vampire. D'ailleurs, les lèvres de Draco étaient froides... Il pensait que seulement le corps du blond était froid mais même sa bouche l'était.

Quand la dernière gorgée arriva, alors qu'il avait ses lèvres posées sur celle du blond, il entendit et sentit celui-ci avaler la potion. Il allait alors se retirer, mais le blond amorça un mouvement de lèvre, paralysant Harry.

Ce n'était pas la même chose de poser ses lèvres sur d'autre inertes et de les poser sur des lèvres qui répondaient... Puis un autre mouvement de la part de Draco s'opéra. Il avait happé les lèvres du brun et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts, se plongeant dans ceux d'Harry. Leur bouche resta collée pendant encore quelques secondes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry put observer les yeux du vampire se colorer de rouge. Il put aussi sentir les canines du vampire s'allonger...

Et puis, sans prévenir, le blond commença à embrasser Harry... Il l'embrassa sans jamais franchir la barrière que formaient ses lèvres. Mais, Harry put sentir le vampire devenir plus insistant. Il embrassait ses lèvres de plus en plus durement. Le blond passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry et celui-ci les ouvra, pensant que le blond voulait l'embrasser avec la langue. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu et qu'il avait surtout oublié, c'était les longues canines du blond. Celles-ci s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure, faisant jaillir du sang dans sa bouche que le vampire s'empressa de venir cueillir de sa langue. Le vampire commença alors à sucer le sang sortant de la lèvre du brun. Il l'aspirait avidement, mais le peu de sang qu'il récoltait ne lui suffisait pas. Il donna un autre coup de canine dans la lèvre, faisant jaillirent plus de sang.

Les gémissements de douleur d'Harry ne lui faisait aucun effet, c'était comme si il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il mordit encore une fois et encore une fois, charcutant la lèvre d'Harry sans s'en rendre compte. Et puis, voulant plus et toujours plus, il abandonna les lèvres pour la jugulaire du brun qu'il pouvait sentir. Il pouvait entendre le sang pulser dans la veine, là juste au creux de son cou...

Il enfuit alors sa tête dans celui-ci et avant d'y lécher la peau, et planta ses crocs dans la chairs. Cet élan de violence arracha un cri au brun...

Le professeur Rogue commença à trouver cela un peu long... Il tentait de rester calme et de patienter mais quand il entendit un cri provenant de la chambre il ne put tenir une seconde de plus...

Il avança rapidement jusqu'à la porte et retint un cri d'horreur en tombant sur cette scène, qui représentait Draco en train de boire le sang d'Harry. Ce dernier était maintenant inconscient, placé face au blond, sur ses genoux. Le vampire était redressé en position assise, tenant le corps du brun contre lui, lui aspirant le sang à grande gorgée. Severus paniqua en voyant que le brun n'était plus conscient, et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le vampire lui pompait le sang. Il se rappela de toutes les règles à suivre pour approcher un vampire en train de se nourrir mais trop paniqué, décida d'employé la manière forte. Il se mit alors à hurler:

« Draco ! Arrête immédiatement ! Tu vas le tuer si tu continu ! Draco ! »

Mais cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur le vampire. Le professeur de potion se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse et eu une illumination en passant à ces derniers jours. Il cria alors désespéré, ne pouvant pas toucher le vampire qui était en train de se nourrir:

« Draco ! Pense à Harry ! Si tu l'aime, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! »

Le vampire stoppa alors tout mouvement. Puis reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire... Mais ce sang était si bon... Mais il avait besoin d'Harry... Et ce sang, si puissant... Et Harry était si attachant... Le subconscient prit alors le dessus sur le vampire et Draco ouvrit grand les yeux. Il retira sa bouche du cou d'Harry et n'entendant plus les cris de Severus découvrit avec horreur l'état du sauveur. Horrifié face à ce qu'il avait fait, il lâcha le corps du brun pour porter ses mains à sa bouche. Il sentit alors le sang dégoulinant de son menton, sa peau chaude grâce à la quantité de sang qu'il avait bu. Jamais il n'avait eu la peau chaude ! Ne le tenant plus, il vit le corps d'Harry tomber en arrière. Il le rattrapa, et vit alors l'état de sa lèvre. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et serrant le corps d'Harry contre lui, il se balança d'avant en arrière en murmurant:

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... »

**Voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Encore merci a X-FanFicX de me relire ! ( Allez voir sa dernière fiction, elle est gé-Niall :p) Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis ou même pour vous manifesté! J'aime quand j'apprends par des reviews ou des mails qui me dise qu'on suit ma fiction, plutôt que de regarder les statistiques... Bisous ! A la prochaine. Lavachefemeuh. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le Chapitre 10 de ma fiction « Le retour de la créature ». Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à écrire par rapport aux autres chapitre mais je ne pourrai plus en publié un par jour maintenant, les cours vont reprendre pour le Nord :p **

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me envoyé une review pour le chapitre précédent, ca fait toujours très plaisir! Donc merci à: Vrit, Youn, Himechu95670, Sorcière6174, Shenendoahcalyssa, mikan92, brigitte26, Oussou.T.D , Dracolina3, Kelenna et bien sûr X-FanFicX qui a corrigé ce chapitre et que je remercie donc deux fois plus! :p**

**C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews. Certaines ne font rire ou sourire comme une idiote! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Lavachefemeuh.**

**Chapitre 10: L'enchainement de problème...**

Dans un lit de l'infirmerie de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, un jeune brun dormait paisiblement. Cela faisait environ deux jours qu'il dormait, et son réveille était très attendu. Certains l'attendaient avec impatience... C'était le cas de ses nombreux amis, comme Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. D'autre l'attaquait sceptiquement, comme l'infirmière de cette école, qui surveillait l'état de son patient. Et puis, il y avait cet autre jeune homme qui lui, l'attendait avec impatience mais aussi avec réticence.

Draco Malfoy se noyait depuis ces deux derniers jours dans un énorme sentiment de culpabilité. Tout à bord, il n'allait jamais rendre visite au brun la journée, ses deux amis étaient toujours présents, lui lançant des regards accusateurs. Ensuite, la première fois qu'il y avait été, il avait dût affronter la dure réalité de sa vrai nature. Harry Potter possédait maintenant une cicatrice en plus... Celle-ci se trouvait juste en dessous de sa lèvre supérieure. Cette cicatrice qui rappelait les coups de dent qu'avait subis les lèvres d'Harry. C'était une ligne blanche, même pas un millimètre en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure. Et il détestait cette cicatrice. Il y avait ensuite ses deux petits points dans son cou, où Draco avait mordu.

L'infirmière avait passé un baume pour supprimer les marques mais elles persistaient encore faiblement. Alors depuis l'accident, Draco passait ses nuits à côté du corps endormi d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la façon dont il devrait se comportait avec lui ou encore comment aller réagir le sauveur. Il avait eu une révélation en voyant le corps inanimé d'Harry dans ses bras. Jamais il ne voudrait le voir mort... Un soulagement sans nom l'avait atteint quand il avait appris que le brun allait vivre. Et il l'aimait... Il l'aimait tellement... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'amour était... Ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on aime. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour de quelqu'un, à part celui de sa mère... Mais les démonstrations d'amour de celle-ci étaient tellement rares et maternelles, qu'il se disait que cela ne comptait pas. De plus, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se consacrer à ses sentiments quand la personne qu'il pense aimer était endormie sur un lit d'hôpital par sa faute.

D'ailleurs, la personne en question ouvrit enfin les yeux au bout de quatre jours... C'était un samedi après-midi, Hermione et Ron étaient présent, chacun s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient. Un gémissement de douleur attira leurs attentions. Ils se jetèrent un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre que le gémissement ne venait pas de leurs moitiés mais d'Harry qui commençait à gigoter dans le lit. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux difficilement, quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière de l'infirmerie lui agressant la rétine.

Ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui, le bombardant de question, sans queue ni tête pour Ron... Harry fronça les sourcils sous les voix trop forte qui lui vrillaient les tympans, faisant arrêter ses amis de le questionner...

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait et demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

…...

Harry Potter était confus. Il était actuellement dans son lit, plus réveillé que jamais alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment déjà. Ses amis avaient refusé de lui expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce lit. Toutes les personnes à qui il avait demandé lui répondaient qu'il le saurait au moment venu. Mais pour l'instant le moment n'était toujours pas venu ! Et il avait le droit de savoir !

Sentant la colère et la frustration monter en lui, il se mit alors à réfléchir aux dernières choses qu'il avait faites. Il se souvenait avoir passé la journée et cour puis... il était allé voir Draco ! Oui Draco... Comment allait-il d'ailleurs ? Il se souvenait de l'avoir trouver au sol... Et... Il s'était jeté sur lui ! Et la potion... Il avait... Et... ?

…...

Draco pénétra lentement dans l'infirmerie, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter la propriétaire des lieux. Il avait attendu, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, que la nuit soit très avancée pour venir.

Cependant, une chose avait changé. Harry n'était pas profondément endormi mais bien conscient, debout, prêt de la fenêtre. Il le regardait venir avec des yeux vides, comme si il n'était pas présent mentalement. Inquiet, Draco l'appela dans un murmure:

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et le fixa dans les yeux. Puis, il sembla se rendre compte de la présence de Draco et recula de trois pas, un bras tendu dans l'espoir que celui-ci pourrait garder le vampire éloigné de lui.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Draco qui avait commencé à avancer vers le brun stoppa tout mouvement et ses épaules se voûtèrent légèrement. Harry avait peur de lui. Son Harry ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche...

« J'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout... C'est flou. Mais tu m'as fait mal, je me souviens que tu m'as fait mal ! » Ajouta Harry, semblant aussi perdu qu'un petit enfant.

Draco avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras face à la réaction du brun. Il était si fragile et tellement mignon, debout avec cet air paniqué sur le visage, les cheveux en bataille et habillé de la blouse de l'infirmerie. Le vampire pencha la tête sur le côté et choisit de s'adresser à lui tout doucement, de tout lui expliquer dans les détails, comme à un enfant...

« Harry écoute moi s'il te plait... Je peux tout t'expliquer mais s'il te plait, ne m'éloigne pas de toi, j'ai besoin de toi... » Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

A ses mots, Harry recula encore pour venir se coller contre la fenêtre, espérant passer à travers pour échapper au blond.

« Non ! Je sais pourquoi tu es là ! Tu ne veux que mon sang ! » Cria Harry en réponse.

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui. Jamais Harry ne devait penser cela ! Jamais !

…

Draco se jeta à toute allure sur Harry. Il le plaqua contre la fenêtre et colla son corps au sien.

« Tu te trompes Harry... Je ne veux pas que ton merveilleux sang... Je veux aussi tes lèvres pleines... Je me souviens que c'était un vrai plaisir de les embrasser et de mordre dedans... Hum... Et je veux aussi ton corps en entier... Pouvoir m'enfoncer au plus profond de toi... Mordre et lécher chaque parti de ton corps... Mais je veux par-dessus toi, tout entier... De ton caractère insolent à celui le plus adorable... Je veux t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes après que je t'ai fait mien pour là on ne sait combien de fois... Je veux tellement de chose venant de toi que je pourrais compter Harry... Tu es devenu le soleil dans ma si triste vie et je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait du mal. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai repartir en arrière et résister à cette horrible soif qui m'avait pris en me réveillant. J'aurai préféré dans un lit au drap blanc et te croquer lentement, te faisant ressentir du plaisir aussi... Mais je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas pu combattre la soif. Je suis faible face à elle, comme je suis faible face à toi.»

…...

Oui il aurait aimé lui dire toute ses choses... Mais à la place, il resta où il était et lui dit lentement:

« Tu ne sais rien Harry... »

Il fit demi-tour prêt à partir quand il entendit la voix d'Harry. Celle-ci avait retrouvé sa partie de virilité.

« Alors dit moi ! Explique-moi ! Je n'attends que ça Draco !» Cria-t-il. « Depuis que je me suis réveillé personne, je dis bien personne ne veux me dire la vérité! » Finit-il en hurlant.

Draco partit s'asseoir sur le lit, dos à Harry et commença son récit:

« Tu sais Harry, pour moi aussi tout est flou... La soif a pris le pouvoir de mon corps. J'ai pu sentir la délivrance en moi grâce à la potion, c'était merveilleux. Si tu savais à quel point je me sentais libre Harry... C'était grisant... Et puis cette soif... Et toi et ton odeur... Tes lèvres sur les miennes... Je crois que c'est cela qui a tout déclenché... Je n'ai plus rien contrôlé après ça... Je me souviens juste que Severus a crié « Si tu... »... Il a crié et j'ai arrêté de boire... Et là j'ai vu ce que j'avais fait de toi... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Harry. L'image de ce moment me hante et je ne peux m'en débarrasser... »

Le vampire enfouit son visage entre ses mains et laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus. La frustration de ces derniers jours revint et son corps fut pris de sursaut à cause des sanglots. Les larmes furent enfin libérées des yeux et coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les plaintes et les sanglots.

Harry qui regardait la scène de loin sentit son cœur se serrer. Il comprenait les agissements du blond, mais ce qui l'avait mis en colère était le refus des personnes face sa demande d'explication. Il s'approcha alors, n'aillant aucune peur envers le blond et s'assit à côté de lui. Le vampire leva la tête en le sentant à côté de lui et le regarda de ses yeux baignés de larmes. Il vit un sourire se former sur les lèvres pleines et il sentit la main du brun venir lui caresser les joues, les débarrassant de toute trace de larmes.

« Ne pleure pas mon vampire, ceci est du passé... A présent, tu es libre, et plus jamais la faim ne te poussera à recommencer car, tu es libre de boire autant de sang que tu le souhaite... » Murmura-t-il. « D'ailleurs, dis-moi, à qui as-tu pris du sang ces derniers jours ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Aucune. » Répondit le blond avec un sourire désolé. « Aucun ne m'attire, parce que j'en ai goûté un bien trop puissant... »

**Voilà! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'a pas était facile à pondre, je pense que ça ce voit... :p Donc n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review avec vos impressions ou tout simplement pour me dire que vous suivez ou continuez de suivre ma fiction! A bientôt pour le chapitre 11! Bisous. Je vous aimes tous! Lavachefemeuh. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour pour le « retour de la créature » chapitre 11! (Jeu de mot pourri, vous l'aurez remarqué...)**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le précédent chapitre, et à ceux qui suivent la fiction, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux! (Big smile :p)**

**Donc merci à: Babylon (Ta review ma fait super plaisir, j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre aussi!), (Pareil, ce sont ce genre de review qui donne envie de continuer la fiction!), brigitte26 qui me suit depuis le début et que je remercie donc mille fois , Sorciere6174 (review courte mais efficace! Merci de suivre la fiction), Kelenna (Merci! Et elle est là la suite :p), shenendoahcalyssa (Je galère à écrire tons speudo :p Je vois que tu suis bien l'histoire et , moi aussi je n'apelle pas ça des amis ;), Dracolina3 (Ta review ma beaucoup fait rire et plaisir, comparé Harry à une orange sanguine était bien trouvé haha!), et bien sûr à X-FanFicX qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre!**

**Voilà, j'ai fini mon discours :p**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lavachefemeuh.**

**Chapitre 11: L'appel de la soif...**

La veille, Draco avait avoué à Harry que depuis qu'il avait goûté son sang, aucun ne lui faisait plus envie. Pour dire vrai, le sang d'Harry était chargé de puissance, de magie, le rendent succulent, irrésistible pour les papilles d'un vampire...

Depuis que Draco y avait goûté, il ne pensait qu'à lui... Il en rêvait même parfois. Il se revoyait en train de le boire dans sa chambre d'hôpital et il se réveillait, les yeux dilatés et les canines sorti.

C'était de plus en plus dur d'être proche du brun sans pouvoir le toucher, boire son sang qui lui faisait tant envie... Mais il résistait. Pour Harry...

Même si l'appel du sang devenait de plus en plus fort, il se forçait à observer les autres élèves et d'essayer de deviner quel goût pouvait avoir leur sang. Mais, jusqu'à maintenant il pensait qu'aucun sang ne pourrait être meilleur que celui d'Harry...

Il se trouvait actuellement dans la grande salle. La veille, alors qu'il venait de dire à Harry qu'il n'avait trouvé un sang aussi puissant que le sien, l'infirmière avait débarqué dans la chambre et avait mît Draco dehors, ordonnant à Harry de se coucher. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis…

Alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement, il entendit des murmures devenir de plus en plus fort dans la salle. Il leva alors les yeux et vit qu'Harry Potter venait d'entrer dans la salle et qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table…

Il avait l'air d'aller bien, il marchait normalement, faisant parfois un sourire à un ami ou une connaissance. Il suivi des yeux Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'assoit à côté de ses meilleurs amis. Le brun qui sentit un regard perçant, inhabituel sur son dos, se retourna et cherchant du regard, il tomba enfin dans les lacs métalliques qu'étaient les yeux du blond. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, attirant l'attention des autres élèves qui murmurèrent à leur voisin que les deux "ennemis de Poudlard" avaient débuté "un duel de regard"...

Draco fit un signe de tête vers son petit déjeuné et vers la porte, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler une fois qu'il aurait déjeuné et le brun lui répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif, avant de lui tourner le dos et de commencer à déjeuner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vampire vit Harry Potter se lever et lui jeter un regard. Il se leva également à son tour et rejoignit le brun qui l'avait attendu au bout de la table des Serpentard.

Une fois arrivé à son niveau, Draco fit une chose qui restera gravée à jamais dans la mémoire des élèves présents.

Devant Poudlard tout entier, Draco Malfoy, Prince de Serpentard, embrassa tendrement la joue d'Harry Potter, prince de Gryffondor et accessoirement son ennemi...

Le dit Harry Potter rougit légèrement et posant une main dans le dos de Draco, le mena jusqu'à la sortie, faisant abstraction des bavardages qui commençaient à s'élever dans la salle et des regards ahuris des professeurs. Personne ne devina, pas même Harry, que Draco avait fait cela pour respirer l'odeur du brun qui lui avait tellement manqué cette nuit...

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Draco se tourna vers lui, lui adressa un petit sourire et lui répondit simplement un « Oui et toi » banal.

Harry hocha la tête en réponse et enleva sa main du dos du vampire pour venir lui ouvrir la porte de la grande salle, faisant une révérence tel un gentleman... Ils sortirent donc tous les deux de la salle et partirent vers le haut de la tour d'astronomie, leur endroit...

Une fois en haut de la tour, ils s'installèrent, assis contre un mur, côte à côte.

« Donc... Tu voulais me parler ? » Demanda Harry, hésitant.

« Euh oui... C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai dit hier. » Lui répondit Draco, regardant ses pieds.

« Je t'écoute » lui dit alors Harry, regardant le vampire qui lui essayait de regarder partout sauf vers le brun.

Draco ne prit pas tout de suite la parole et Harry respecta ce silence, attendant avec patiente que le vampire veuille bien s'exprimer.

Et quand enfin le blond prit la parole, il était décidé à tout lui dire, sans omettre de détails, parce que le sauveur avait le droit de savoir, il le méritait.

« Quand... J'ai bu ton sang, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter... C'est Severus qui... »

« Qui t'a dit d'arrêter. Oui je me souviens. » Le coupa Harry.

« Oui mais... Il m'a dit quelque chose de spécial pour m'arrêter... Il a dit: « Si tu l'aimes arrête, tu vas le tuer... ». Lui dit Draco, le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

Il vit Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la refermer, pour ensuite la rouvrir. Mais jamais aucun son de sortit de la dite bouche... Alors Draco continua son récit, comme si de rien n'était...

« C'est à cette phrase que j'ai réagi. Mais depuis, je ne pense plus qu'à ton sang Harry. La faim, c'est insupportable. J'ai essayé de boire d'autre sang, mais j'ai toujours le tien en tête... Je me souviens parfaitement de son goût, comme si j'en avais bu toute ma vie ! J'en ai parlé à Severus... Il m'a dit que... Ton sang est le plus puissant qui puisse exister Harry... Tu es un sorcier très puissant, et ta magie est dans ton sang... Apparemment, c'est ce flux magique qui lui donne si bon goût. Et comme, tu es puissant, le flux magique est important, et donc ton sang est super Harry... »

Harry fit une grimace significative en écoutant Draco, ressemblant sur le moment à un enfant.

« Non ne fait pas cette tête ! Je suis un vampire, il est normal que je fasse l'éloge du sang... » Lui dit Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Donc ! Si j'ai bien compris... Depuis que tu as bu mon sang, tu n'as plus envie d'en boire un autre... parce que les autres ne sont pas assez puissants... C'est cela ? » Lui demanda alors Harry.

« Oui c'est ça... C'est stupide hein ? Décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas un vampire normal... » Répondit ironiquement Draco, un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Et oui Draco... Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as toujours été spécial ! » Le rassura Harry, posant sa main sur le genou du vampire, avec un sourire tendre. « Et pour cette histoire de sang, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te priverai jamais de sang ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Draco sentit la faim revenir. Il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur et ce dernier put voir une nouvelle fois le changement s'opérer. Il vit les yeux devenir rouge vif, les canines poussés jusqu'à forcer le vampire à ouvrir légèrement la bouche...

« Pas ici Draco... Je sais que tu as faim mais je ne veux pas le faire ici... » Lui murmura Harry, un peu effrayé malgré lui...

Le vampire se leva alors, tendit sa main à Harry qui la prit quelques secondes plus tard, hésitant.

Draco entreprit alors de traverser Poudlard discrètement, se cachant dans des coins sombres quand des élèves passaient, pour rejoindre son dortoir. Une fois devant la porte de la salle commune, il lâcha Harry, lui tourna le dos et respira un bon coup, tentant de se calmer, et surtout de calmer ses pulsions.

Une fois ses yeux redevenu gris et ses canines rétrécis, il se retourna vers Harry et lui reprit la main. Les Serpentard présents dans la salle commune sentirent leurs mâchoires se décrocher en voyant leur Prince entrer main dans la main avec Harry Potter. Certaines filles s'évanouirent sous le trop plein d'émotion depuis le début de la matinée. Ils virent les deux Princes se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons de septièmes années, et tous ceux qui y étaient présents, sortirent quelques secondes plus tard.

Draco et Harry était maintenant face à face à côté du lit du Serpentard. Le visage de Draco était déjà retransformé, le rendant plus qu'effrayant aux yeux d'Harry.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Draco s'approcha du brun à pas de velours, Harry avait l'impression que le vampire ne toucher même pas le sol de ses pieds.

Il attrapa délicatement le sauveur par les hanches et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea doucement. Ne voulant pas trop le blesser, il s'assit sur le lit à côté du corps allongé et lui prit son poignet. Il le tenait à deux mains, une posée sur la paume, l'autre sur l'avant-bras. Il porta le poignet à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il adressa alors à Harry un sourire qu'il croyait rassurant mais qui était vraiment effrayant avec les canines qui dépassait et ouvrit la bouche. Il posa tout d'abord ses dents sur la peau du poignet et les enfonça, perçant la peau et trouant la chair...

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur qui attira l'attention de Draco qui commença à boire, laissant un grognement de plaisir lui échapper. Il leva donc les yeux vers Harry et continua de boire sang en fixant ses yeux. Il était si beau et son sang si bon... Harry était parfait aux yeux de Draco.

Le brun, lui, ne sentait plus de douleur, alors il observa la bouche du blond sur son poignet. Il le voyait aspirer de longue gorgée de sang... Mais jamais il ne lui dit d'arrêter. Il était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait... et il fut presque déçu de voir le blond retirer sa bouche. Il observa la langue rose sortir de la bouche du vampire pour venir lécher le sang sur les lèvres et le menton. Les canines disparurent petit à petit pour laisser place à la parfaite rangée de dent blanche.

Draco fit signe aux brun de se décaler, il vint s'allonger à côté de lui et rabattit des couvertures sur eux. Puis une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers le brun, l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui dit presque amoureusement:

« Merci Harry... Fais de beau rêve... »

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Oui, Non? Dites le moi dans une review! A bientôt pour un nouveaux chapitre, (Le 12, et oui déjà...) ! Je vous naime, Lavachefemeuh.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voici le Cha? Le Cha? Le Chapitre 12 ! Et oui enfin :p Mais je suis super occupé en ce moment, dont je profite de mes insomnie pour écrire !

On m'a demandé dans une review combien de chapitre allait contenir cette fiction. Franchement je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense que dans deux/trois chapitre elle sera terminé et j'aviserai si je fais un épilogue ou pas, cela dépendra de vous cher/chère lecteurs/lectrices!

Ensuite on m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de faire une nouvelle fiction après celle la... Je sais pas non plus! Je vais bientôt entrer dans les périodes de BAC et je veux pas me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction en plus des révisions... Sûrement pendant l'été !

Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé une review et je m'excuse du temps que je met a écrire! Donc merci à: Sorciere6174, Youn, Kushina uzumaki, mikan92, Dracolina3, Vrit, nepheri4, , Babylon, brigitte26, shenendoahcalyssa ( je sais pas si tu as eu mon message mais j'aime vraiment les prénoms de ta fille! ) , et bien sur comme toujours XFanFic-X qui a relu le chapitre, don on dit merci ! Xd Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à poster une review et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Alors MERKI ! :D

Bonne Lecture !

Lavachefemeuh...

Chapitre 12: Une vengeance voulue... Ou pas.

Le soleil venait de se lever. Les oiseaux de la forêt interdite chantaient, le temps était doux et agréable, typique d'une première journée de printemps.

Mais le plus important pour nous restait ces deux jeunes hommes, dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un lit du dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard. Ils auraient pu être tranquilles, oh oui ils auraient pu.

Seulement, à cause de l'excitation et l'extase qu'avait produites Draco en buvant le sang d'Harry, ils s'étaient couchés, s'endormant l'un contre l'autre dans un moment de tendresse sans vraiment s'en rendre compte... Durant ce moment, ils en avaient oubliés de fermer les rideaux autour du lit du blond, laissant la vision de leurs deux corps enlacés et endormis aux camarades de dortoir de Serpentard.

D'abord, ils avaient été choqués. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy dans le même lit, enlacés, se serrant si fort, comme si ils avaient peur que l'autre ne tombe. Puis, il y avait ceux qui voyaient du bon dans cette vision. Draco allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'Harry était entré dans sa vie...

Même si il était un vampire maintenant, il était devenu quelqu'un de... Gentil. Certes, il n'était pas devenu un nounours ou une oreille attentive mais il ne terrorisait plus les premières années. Du moins... Pas intentionnellement !

Draco Malfoy, réveillé par le remue-ménage dans le dortoir, ouvrit un œil pour le poser dans un premier temps sur la chevelure noire, en bataille. Il tenta de se souvenir et un flash de la veille lui revint en mémoire, le faisant sourire comme un idiot.

Son regard se posa alors sur Blaise Zabini, qui le regardait avec un faux air larmoyant avant de s'enfuir en riant, évitant le coussin que lui lança Draco. N'ayant plus d'oreiller, il s'appuya sur son coude et observa le visage endormi de son ancienne Némésis.

Il avait envie de voir ses si beau yeux vert mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il devait être épuisé avec le sang qu'il lui avait pris hier... Alors il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux, ses joues rougis par la chaleur de la couverture. Et Draco aussi avait chaud... Il pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps du brun.

Il n'avait pas envie de sortir de la couette, d'affronter le froid ambiant du dortoir. Il était si bien, là, contre ce corps... Il se sentait... vivant. Et il resta là longtemps à regarder le brun dormir, ne se lassant pas de cette vision angélique.

C'est seul, que le brun finit par se réveiller, aillant finalement assez dormi. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'avait vu ce plafond... Pourtant il en connaissait beaucoup ! Curieux de savoir où il se trouvait, il tourna la tête pour découvrir le visage blanc de la plus belle créature qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Cette créature était décoiffée, la rendant si sexy... Harry ne de rendit pas compte de son inspection minutieuse de chaque trait du visage du blond...

C'est un petit rire cristallin qui le ramena à la réalité. Draco n'avait pu tenir en voyant ce visage tout endormi inspecter le sien avec autant de minutie.

Harry Potter rougit, se rendant compte de ses agissements et surtout se rappelant de la veille... Cela avait été un moment si merveilleux... Certes douloureux au début, mais il se souvenait avoir été heureux d'avoir partagé un moment d'une telle intensité avec le blond avant de s'endormir. Il se dit que, dans d'autres circonstances, Victoria aurait peut être aimé être le calice de Draco...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le blond était venu se placé au-dessus de lui, faisait abstraction des regards des autres Serpentard présents, que Harry, lui, n'avait pas vu...

Harry revint donc à la réalité en sentant un corps ni trop chaud ni trop froid venir se placer au-dessus du sien. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux glacés de Draco mais finit par les détournés, les joues rouges, gêné par tous les événements qui s'enchaînaient...

Draco, qui était appuyé en équilibres sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté de la tête de Harry, se baissa et vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue d'Harry, la picora de petit bisous tendre qui firent sourire le brun. Les élèves assistant à cette scène restèrent sidéré par la tendresse dont faisait preuve le vampire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et ils restèrent profiter du spectacle encore un petit moment...

Harry qui avait finalement trouvé le courage de regarder le blond, tourna lentement la tête, laissant le temps à Draco de relever la sienne, arrêtant ses petits baisers dans le cou du garçon aux yeux émeraudes. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Draco ne se baisse, pour effleurer légèrement les lèvres d'Harry des siennes avant de venir murmurer dans son oreille :

"Je voudrais des réveils comme ça chaque matin Harry..."

Puis il se releva et appuya un peu plus son corps contre celui d'Harry venant poser son front contre celui de ce denier. D'ailleurs, celui-ci pu sentir clairement quelque chose de dur et anormal contre lui... Il s'exclama alors en chuchotant :

"Hey ! C'est quoi ça ? Tu peux en avoir ?"

Draco sourit, et donnant un léger coup de hanche contre la jambe d'Harry, lui demanda:

"De quoi ? Ça ? C'est une érection matinal Ry', comme la tienne que je peux sentir en ce moment et oui je peux en avoir une, en aillant du sang régulièrement..."

Draco sourit à Harry, même si celui-ci ne pût le voir, trop absorbé par les lacs d'acier qu'étaient les yeux de Draco. Puis, une évidence le frappa en pensant à la phrase du blond.

"Mais Draco... Je ne pourrai pas te donner de sang régulièrement, je deviendrai trop faible à force... " Murmura-t-il, incertain mais surtout déçu pour le vampire.

Draco lui sourit, puis penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, il n'entendit plus aucune activité dans le dortoir et il ne sentit plus aucune présence. Il prit alors une décision sur un coup de tête et donna un grand coup de hanche contre Harry, frottant leurs deux érections, tout en lui demandant:

" Profitons-en alors Harry... Le temps qu'elle est la... Tu veux ? "

Le brun qui s'était cambré en recevant une décharge électrique suite au coup de rein ne pût répondre que par un frottement de son bassin contre celui de son assaillant. Ils débutèrent alors une danse connu que d'eux, ou frottement, coup, et balancement langoureux étaient les principaux pas.

La musique qui les accompagnait était un mélange de grognement, de gémissement, de plainte et surtout de cris quand la fin de la danse arriva. Draco se laissa retomber sur Harry, le caleçon aussi poisseux que celui d'Harry et entreprit de reprendre sa respiration. De son côté, Harry pensa qu'il avait fait encore un énorme pas dans leur relation, aidés par l'ambiance d'un lit chaud et de deux corps serrés...

Quand ils reprirent tous les deux leurs esprits, Draco se rendit compte qu'il écrasait à moitié Harry. Il se laissa alors tombé sur le côté, passant un bras au-dessus d'Harry pour attraper sa baguette. Il leurs lança un sort de nettoyage et après avoir reposé sa baguette, laissa son bras retombé lentement sur le corps du brun. Il vint poser sa tête sur le même oreiller qu'Harry, des lèvres tout prêt de son oreilles et lui murmura :

"Merci Harry... Tu es le seul qui me fait sentir aussi vivant qu'avant..."

Harry se tourna alors sur son flanc pour faire face au vampire puis le regarda, hésitant. Ce qu'il avait envie de faire changerait tout ce qu'ils étaient depuis le début... Plus rien de serait plus jamais pareil et il le savait. Pourtant il en avait tellement envie. Il avait envie de se changement, de cette vie avec le blond... Alors il prit la décision que désormais, il suivrait son cœur, ses envies...

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui du vampire, qui lui le regarda faire, appréhendant la suite mais avec tellement d'impatience aussi. Et puis finalement, après avoir décalée sa tête sur l'oreiller, les lèvres d'Harry effleurèrent celle du vampire... Ne résistant plus, Harry les captura avec une infinie tendresse. Il déposa d'abord plusieurs baisers papillons sur les lèvres légèrement entrouverte de Draco. Un baiser, deux, trois...

Puis il osa enfin l'embrasser franchement, invitant le blond à lui répondre. Ils se dévorèrent les lèvres avidement, les faisant rougir sous le mauvais traitement. Draco ouvrit la bouche, demandant silencieusement à Harry de lui offrir sa langue, un cadeau que le brun lui offrit volontiers, sans protester...

Le baiser devint alors plus langoureux, mêlant lèvres, langues, salives mais aussi ... Amour ?

C'est quand Harry reçu la langue de Draco dans sa bouche qu'il décida d'agir. Armé de son courage légendaire, il mordit la langue de Draco, juste assez pour en faire jaillirent du sang sans trop le blesser.

Justement avant que le vampire n'est pu réagir, Harry avala le sang alors que Draco se reculait, les yeux sortant pratiquement de leurs orbites. C'est avec une voix aigu, chargé de panique et d'émotion trop forte que Draco s'écria :

"Non... Non ! Non ! Harry pourquoi t'as fait ça ? "

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas... A la place, il observa les fils argentés s'élever de son corps pour rejoindre celui de Draco, les liants l'un à l'autre, comme Draco l'avait été avec Victoria...

Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Oui je sais il est court mais j'y suis obligé! Laissez moi vos impression en review (si vous pied... :p ) ! Pour le chapitre 13, je ne sais pas exactement quand je vais le poster mais je vais faire de mon mieux, promit ! Je vous aime, à bientôt ! Lavachefemeuh.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ! Donc voici le chapitre 13 du Retour de la créature! Encore merci à les environ 45 personnes qui la suivent ! J'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre ;)

Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review ! Et j'ai vu que vous étiez quelque un a me suivre entant qu'auteur alors merci ! :D

Et merci a XFanficx qui a corrigé ce chapitre! Merci ma grande folle !

Je veux pas faire de roman, alors bonne lecture !

Lavachefemeuh.

Chapitre 13: La trahison qui fait mal...

Une semaine était passé depuis les derniers événements... Draco et Harry avaient été liés par le lien calice à vampire.

Aux vues des derniers agissements des deux et de leurs sentiments, on aurait pu croire que ce lien aurait finis de les rapprocher...

Mais non. Draco en voulait à Harry. Il lui en voulait tellement que cette semaine avait été un calvaire pour le brun. Quand les fils argentés, qui les avaient reliés, avaient disparu, Draco s'était levé et lui avait lancé un regard assassin. Il l'avait accusé de l'avoir trahit, d'avoir trahit sa confiance. Puis, il lui avait dites toutes sortes de phrase qui brisèrent le cœur d'Harry. Il se souvenait des paroles du blond, comme si c'était les siennes...

« Tu m'a trahit Harry ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu aurais pu m'en parlé quand même ! Et moi qui te faisais confiance... J'avais confiance en toi comme jamais je n'ai eu confiance en personne ! Tu savais que je ne voulais plus de ça... Tu le savais ! Et tu n'avais pas le droit! Je croyais avoir des sentiments pour toi, Harry... Oui je le croyais ! Mais en fait, non ! Tu me … répugnes ! Si je pouvais repartir en arrière et rester éloigné de toi je le ferai volontiers ! Tu es faux Harry... »

Puis il était parti en claquant la porte... Et depuis ce jour, personne n'avait vu Draco.

Une semaine que le brun y pensait. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui passait, Harry repensait à ces paroles. La peur était devenue son sentiment dominant. Il savait que le vampire allait revenir. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était parti, il serait obligé de revenir pour se nourrir. Et plus le temps passait, plus Harry savait que le retour de la créature approchait. Il était imminent...

Il avait repris les cours, essayant de se vider l'esprit pour ne pas avoir peur... Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait même repris contact avec tous ses amis... Il avait recommencé à parler aux autres Gryffondor, il avait laissé des filles l'approché... Mais Draco Malfoy refusait de sortir de sa tête.

Il était sa drogue, son obsession... Il ne savait pas comment exactement était venu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le vampire... Peut-être quand il avait découvert que même si Draco était un vampire, il restait une créature fragile... Ou peut-être quand il avait appris à le connaître en l'aidant à se débarrasser de son ancien calice...

Il ne savait pas. Mais ça ne lui importait que peu, puisque les sentiments étaient bel et bien là, lui faisant faire des choses qu'il regretterait toute sa vie...

Encore maintenant, Harry Potter se demandait pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre cette décision... Certes il se sentait bien à ce moment dans les bras du vampire, et il avait été contrarié en sachant que le vampire pouvait faire et ressentir des choses humaines en aillant beaucoup de sang...

Harry pouvait comprendre la réaction de Draco... Mais, il y avait aussi que Draco et lui étaient déjà liés. En effet, Draco était devenu accro au sang d'Harry comme Harry était devenu accro au vampire...

Et il avait agi en pensant en partie à lui pour une fois dans sa vie... Il avait pensé à sa santé, à sa vie... En devenant le calice de Draco, son sang se serait renouvelé plus vite, et il aurait pu nourrir le vampire plus souvent... Mais voilà, il avait oublié sur le moment qu'il aurait dû en parler au blond avant...

C'est le lendemain que le vampire se manifesta...

Harry Potter était une fois de plus victime d'insomnie... Il se promenait dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer la lune à travers une fenêtre. Pour une fois depuis un moment, sa tête était vide de toute crainte, il ne pensait à rien...

On aurait pu dire que le vampire avait fait exprès de frapper quand le brun était enfin tranquille...

Alors qu'il était dans un couloir désaffecté, Harry entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Alors qu'il se retournait, les pas cessèrent et il ne vit personne. Croyant que cela était le fruit de son imagination, il continua son chemin...

Un peu plus loin, il vit une ombre passé à toute vitesse... Il sut alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un de présent, ici, avec lui dans ce couloir.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il alors, sentant la peur revenir.

Il entendit un petit rire cynique, qu'il reconnue tout de suite. Draco.

« Draco c'est pas drôle, montre toi. » Ordonna-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

Un second rire retentit, et un corps passa en une seconde de temps à côté de lui. Le vampire jouait avec lui... Et cherchait à lui faire peur, et cela marchait. Plus Draco passait à côté de Harry à la vitesse de l'éclair, plus le brun paniquait...

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec un vampire aux yeux rouges et au sourire hypocrite. Le vampire avait l'apparence de Draco, mais pour Harry ce n'était pas lui. Il se trouvait devant une créature avide de vengeance, pas nourrit depuis une semaine, et donc surtout morte de faim...

Il chercha à lui échapper en reculant, mais le vampire le suivit en se déplaçant de sa grâce habituelle. Il se retrouva donc vite acculé contre un mur, un vampire assoiffé collé contre son corps...

« Harry Potter... » Susurra le dit vampire d'une voix si sexy, qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. « Si tu savais comme j'ai soif... »

Il pencha la tête du brun grâce à une de ses mains et de l'autre il vint lui caresser la gorge qu'il avait offert à sa vue. Il approcha sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur la peau. Il respira l'odeur de son calice à plein nez et sentant ses canines sortit, les planta sans plus de cérémonie dans sa carotide.

Harry hurla de douleur sous la violence de la morsure et commença à se débattre. C'était sans compter sur Draco qui, sentant son calice se débattre, lui attrapa les jambes en les prenant par le derrière des genoux et vint les ramener sur ses hanches. De cette façon, le brun était encore plus coincé entre le mur et son corps, et ne pouvait plus se défaire de sa poigne.

Il but avidement le sang merveilleux de l'homme qui était maintenant son calice, sa source de sang. Il avait essayé de résister mais il l'avait croisé dans ce couloir alors qu'il faisait noir, il avait pu sentir son odeur, sa si délicieuse odeur...

Le vampire put sentir le corps entre ses bras se ramollir, jusqu'à devenir un poids morts. C'est donc à partir de ce moment qu'il laissa le corps retomber par terre alors qu'il se reculait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et, sans un regard pour Harry, se détourna et parti. Laissant le corps, là, par terre...

Voilà! Oui, j'ai encore coupé la où il fait pas mais... J'adore faire ça ! Hihi

Laissez une review pour me donner vos impressions !

Gros bisous et a bientôt, Lavachefemeuh .


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir, bonsoir... Voici le chapitre 14 de ma fiction et surtout l'avant dernier! Le chapitre sera le dernier, et ensuite vous me direz si vous voulez un épilogue! **

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est juste super agréable de les lires...**

**Donc merci à Mikan92, , Himechu95670, AnSirg, Dracolina3, Nepheria4, Brigitte26, Sorciere6174, Babylon, Boow, X-FanFicX, BB-initials, Haruhi-kyouya, videl04, et shenendoahcalyssa! (Il y aussi les personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 12, c'est parce que je sais plus si je les ai cité dans le chapitre précédent... :p )**

**Et bien sûr merci à X-FanFicX qui à relue ce chapitre! Merci!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **

**Lavachefemeuh.**

**Chapitre 14 : L'amour Inconditionnel**

Draco Malfoy venait de revenir dans sa cachette. L'endroit où il s'était isolé pendant une semaine, une pièce sombre qui l'avait aidé à ruminer sur ses pensées. Il n'était pas sorti, préférant rester assit à la fenêtre ou tourner en rond, s'imaginant faire mille torture à Harry.

Harry...

Il l'avait revu quelque minute avant, et il avait bu son sang. Il l'aimait tellement, le sang d'Harry... Ce nectar si pur... Il aimait rêver à cette gorge à la peau douce, à ce pouls qui s'accélère quand il s'approche... Sa victime était si jouissive quand elle avait peur...

Harry.

Harry était sa victime ! Et il lui avait fait du mal. Encore une fois...

Mais il l'avait trahit ! Il les avait liés alors que Draco ne voulait plus être lié à personne... Sa nature vampirique et sa nature humaine étaient constamment en conflit. Le vampire en lui refusait de pardonner à Harry sa faute, aveuglant le côté humain de mauvais sentiments.

Mais le côté vampire c'était vengé... Il avait bu le sang d'Harry et l'avait laissé sur le sol, sûrement inconscient. Alors quand Draco, quelque minute plus tard, reprit ses esprits, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait ses derniers jours.

Son besoin de vengeance et sa peur des calices avait pris le dessus, et il avait laissé le vampire le dominer.

Harry... Il avait voulu bien faire... Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour le bien être de Draco. Il devait avoir de bonne raison pour avoir fait cela mais, Draco ne l'avait pas écouté. Et il lui avait dit toutes ses choses... horribles.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentait tellement mal... Il aurait pu être enfin heureux avec le brun mais il avait tout gâché.

Il se souvint alors du corps qu'il avait laissé dans le couloir et sortit pour la deuxième fois de la semaine de sa cachette. Il parcouru les couloirs en sens inverse à une vitesse folle pour finalement arriver à l'endroit où il avait trouvé le brun le première fois. Mais il n'y avait personne. Harry n'était plus là.

Quelques minutes avant, le brun se réveillait alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol. Sa gorge saignait encore, alors mettant sa main dessus, il essaya de se relever. C'est au bout de quelques essaies qu'il réussit enfin à se relever.

Une fois relevé, il partit lentement rejoindre son dortoir, la mort dans l'âme.

Le premier sentiment qu'il ressentait était la honte. Il pensait que tout ce qu'il lui arrivait était de sa faute. Il avait honte de son comportement, honte de ses sentiments, honte de son corps... Parce que même si Draco venait de lui faire du mal, il ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, son cœur avait accéléré ses battements comme il en avait pris l'habitude, ses joues avaient rougis en le sentant lui caresser le cou...

Le deuxième sentiment était un mélange de tristesse et de désespoir. Il avait rêvait que le blond revienne le voir pour lui dire son amour et lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Mais au lui de ça, il l'avait collé contre un mur pour lui prendre son sang, comme une vulgaire victime quelconque.

Harry arriva enfin dans son dortoir, il se déshabilla jusqu'à n'être plus qu'en boxer et se glissa lascivement en dessous de sa couverture, espérant que celle-ci le réchaufferai, mais surtout qu'elle ferait fuir le froid qui s'était installé dans son cœur...

Draco était resté planté dans le couloir, regardant une minuscule flaque de sang, sûrement formé à l'endroit du cou d'Harry. Il s'approcha et s'agenouillant, posa un doigt sur le liquide. Relevant le dit doigt à hauteur de son visage, il observé la goutte couler le long de ses phalanges, pour glisser sur sa paume et continuer son chemin comme les milliers d'autre gouttes qui avaient quittées le corps du brun...

Il avait besoin de le voir maintenant, il devait lui parler, lui demander pardon, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et il avait besoin de lui. Mais... Pour Harry, serait-ce la même chose ?

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans le jardin du château de Poudlard. Ne pouvant accéder au dortoir par le tableau, il fut contraint de devoir grimper sur la tour pour atteindre la chambre de son calice. Une fois passé par la fenêtre, il dut trouver le lit du brun... Et cela ne fut pas facile... Tous les lits étaient entourés de rideau de même couleur et surtout identique. Il ouvrit alors discrètement et silencieusement un peu chaque rideau pour chercher son Harry.

Et comme si la malchance était avec lui, Harry se trouvait derrière le denier rideau... Il était endormi paisiblement dans son lit, le visage blanc, faisant un contraste impressionnant avec ses draps aux couleurs rouges...

Draco monta sur le lit tout doucement, ferma le rideau une fois complètement rentré et se tourna vers le brun. Il était maintenant à genou à côté des jambes d'Harry, qui sortaient de la couverture. Il posa sa main sur l'une d'elle, et la caressa lascivement... Il observa alors les traits tirés de son visage, montrant sa fatigue. Voulant lui donner de la tendresse pour effacer toute trace de violence dont il avait fait preuve, il rampa sur le lit pour se retrouver allongé sur le ventre, à côté du brun, son visage en face du sien. Il porta alors sa main au niveau du visage endormi et posa un doigt délicat sur la joue. Il le laissa courir dessus, passer sur la paupière fermée, jusqu'à revenir sur la joue.

Cette agréable caresse eu le don de réveiller le brun qui papillonna des paupières, essayant de voir quelque chose dans le noir. Il leva alors sa main et vint la poser sur celle inconnu qui s'était immobilisée sur sa joue quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Il entendit alors un murmure. Un murmure qui lui fit chavirer le cœur, qui lui invoqua une sensation de vertige...

« Harry... » Murmura Draco, pouvant parfaitement voir le visage de Harry changer en entendant le murmure.

Il approcha son visage, ne bougeant pas sa main du visage d'Harry et qui était toujours, d'ailleurs, tenu par ce dernier. Il le reprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il sente leurs deux nez se toucher, et le souffle rapide d'Harry venir s'échouer sur ses lèvres.

« Harry... » Murmura une fois de plus Draco, ne savant pas quoi dire de plus.

Et, alors qu'il allait enlever sa main de la joue et de la main d'Harry, ce dernier la rattrapa et la serra très fort. Il se mit alors à sangloter, serrant de plus en plus fort la main de Draco. Il la reporta à son visage et la colla sur sa joue. Draco put sentir alors les larmes chaudes contre le dos de sa main. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose pour essayer de le consoler, Harry prit la parole d'une voix tremblante, emplie d'émotion...

« Draco... Oh Draco... Je suis désolé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Je sais tu me déteste, je t'ai trahit et j'ai compris... Mais je t'en supplie, ne part pas, ça fait encore plus mal que quand tu m'as fait du mal tout à l'heure... S'il te plait... »

Toute personne qui aurait vu cette scène aurait dit qu'Harry faisait pitié. Et c'était vrai, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, ses joues rouge de fatigue et surtout, ça façon de serrer la main de Draco constamment et le fait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du corps de Draco, essayant de chercher de la chaleur qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

Quant à Draco, il ne savait que faire. Harry était là, dans un état qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et il ne savait comment réagir à cela. Et son manque de réaction eu le don d'achever Harry qui se mit à pleurer à grosse larmes et à bruyant sanglot.

Ne sentant pas Draco le prendre contre lui, il avait cru à un rejet. Son cœur déjà brisé ne le supportait pas et il était maintenant au plus loin du vampire, essayant de taire ses pleures dans son oreillers.

Le vampire sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur les rideaux et posa sa baguette au sol. Il se retourna vers Harry et l'attira à l'aide d'un bras vers lui, le plaçant sous son corps. Il rencontra alors le regard de son Harry, caché sous les larmes. Il vint déposer un baiser sur chaque paupière et se releva légèrement.

« Harry... Chut arrête... Harry, écoute-moi... » Lui murmura Draco, essayant de le calmer. Mais, les baisers de Draco avaient évoqué un sentiment inconnu, indescriptible, le faisant pleurer de plus bel.

« Harry... S'il te plait, arrête de pleurer... Bébé, s'il te plait... » Ajouta-t-il, toujours sur un ton doux. Pourtant, le surnom utilisé provoqua des sanglots plus gros qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Il décida alors d'attendre que son calice se calme de lui-même et renversa les positions, se retrouvant sur le dos, le corps alanguit d'Harry sur le sien.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et vint coller sa bouche à son oreille, lui murmurant des mots rassurant, lui demandant calmement de se calmer pour qu'il puisse parler.

Draco pensa qu'ils étaient tous les deux tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide... Ils s'aimaient vraiment et il laissait des choses se mettre entre eux, les séparant pour un temps indéterminé, pour finir toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Harry était à bout de nerf, et il pouvait le comprendre. Il se jura alors de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal. Il se jura qu'à partir de maintenant il ferait de son calice, de l'amour de sa vie, de l'homme de sa vie, un homme heureux.

« Je t'en ai voulu Harry, oh oui je t'en ai voulu... Mais pas moi. Non, le vampire en moi t'en voulait énormément... Et je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal tout à l'heure mais ce n'était pas moi... J'ai essayé de résister Harry... Pendant une semaine... Mais quand je t'ai vu, seul, dans ce couloir, c'est comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre... Et je suis là maintenant, avec toi, et plus jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Parce que plus jamais quelque chose comme cela ne nous arrivera... Tu es mon calice maintenant, tu es... l'homme que j'aime, Harry... » Dit Draco une fois le brun calmé, regardant le plafond fixement.

Il sentit alors Harry, qui avait la tête enfoui dans son cou jusqu'à maintenant, se relever pour venir placer son visage en face du sien. Draco profita de ce fait pour le regarder dans les yeux, pour continuer sa déclaration.

« Je t'aime Harry... Et même si je sais qu'il y a un moyen de nous délier aujourd'hui, je ne le ferai pas. Car, passer ma vie avec toi, c'est comme ça que je vois mon avenir. Tu es le seul à me faire sentir vivant, tu m'apportes la chaleur que je n'ai plus... Et je t'aime tellement pour cela... »

Harry avait les yeux brillants. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, mais pas de peur cette fois... Ses battements rapides formaient une belle mélodie aux oreilles de Draco qui pouvait les entendre. Et cette musique était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Parce que, Harry n'avait pas besoin de mot pour lui dire, que lui aussi l'aimait.

**Voilà! C'était mon avant dernier chapitre... (sniffeuf... :') ) Donc le prochain chapitre c'est le dernier, bah oui c'est logique. Il y aura un lemon, si si... :p Si vous êtes pour un épilogue surtout n'hésitez à me le dire dans une review! Voilà ! A la prochaine! Vous n'aime beaucoup... **

**Lavachefemeuh...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour ! Alors voilà, ce chapitre est le dernier de ma fiction "Le retour de la créature"... Je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir suivit tout le long. Je crois que vous êtes une cinquantaine à me suivre officiellement... J'ai l'intention d'écrire un épilogue, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire encore un peu cette fiction.**

**Aillant des épreuves de BAC cette année, je ne pense pas recommencer une autre fiction dans l'immédiat. Je suis en 1ère ES, j'ai donc quelques épreuves seulement, mais je veux pas prendre le risque de me distraire dans mes révisions :) Je pense à toute celle qui sont dans la préparations de BAC et vous souhaite bon courage pour les révisions ! :p**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je les ai cité à chaque début de chapitre, donc merci beaucoup !**

**Je remercie X-FanFicX qui a corrigé la plupart des chapitres, merci beaucoup ma grande petite folle !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

**Lavachefemeuh.**

**Chapitre 15: Tout est bien qui finit... Bien!**

Draco l'aimait... Draco l'aimait ! Harry ne savait dire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment... C'était si fort, si... Euphorique ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'après que Draco l'ai agressé, il vienne s'excuser en disant que le côté vampire avait une fois de plus prit le dessus.

Et il savait que cela pourrait recommencer, mais il n'avait pas peur. Ils s'aimaient et aller être heureux... Comme Harry en avait toujours rêvé...

Après la déclaration de Draco, ce dernier l'avait regardé amoureusement droit dans les yeux et lui avait souri. Un sourire doux comme Harry en voudrait voir tous les jours... Puis il l'avait renversé sur le côté pour l'allonger en face de lui et lui avait demandé de se reposer, en ajoutant qu'il devait être fatigué avec les derniers événements.

Harry Potter était maintenant parfaitement réveillé, regardant avec un sourire sans nom la place vide à côté de lui.

Oh non il n'était pas triste de s'être réveillé tout seul...

Il savait que Draco avait passé la nuit ici... Il le savait. Et cela ce confirma en voyant la tête ahuri de ses camarades de dortoirs quand il sortit du lit... Ils avaient dût voir Draco partir quelques minutes avant. Il leurs demanda alors, innocent, voulant confirmer ses dires...

« Dites-moi les gars, vous avez vu Draco ? »

C'est Ron, la tête plus rouge que d'habitude qui lui indiqua la salle de bain d'un doigt tremblant.

« Merci Ron ! » Lui déclara-t-il en lui embrassa une joue et en partant vers la salle de bain.

Il entra tout doucement dans la salle de bain, mais sachant que le blond savait déjà qu'il venait, en entendant leur "conversation" grâce à sa super ouïe.

Il le découvrit devant le miroir, en train de se raser, une serviette lâchement attaché autour de sa taille... Le torse, les cheveux et le reste du corps encore tout dégoulinant d'eau.

Le vampire se tourna vers lui, après avoir essuyé son visage et lui fit un petit sourire timide.

Harry avait toujours craqué devant la fragilité du vampire... Et ce fut encore le cas aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha de lui et vint lui déposer un baiser timide sur le bout des lèvres. Un baiser qui fit sourire plus franchement Draco, et qui, attrapant Harry par la taille, le ramena contre son corps humide pour l'embrasser clairement. Il lui happa les lèvres plusieurs fois avant qu'Harry ne se mêle au baiser, et que celui-ci se transforme en un balai de langue sensuel.

Ils mirent fin au baiser quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle.

« Bonjour Harry... » Murmura Draco, faisait rire Harry qui lui répondit sur le même ton.

Draco sourit et lui mettant une petite calque sur les fesses, lui ordonna de prendre sa douche s'il ne voulait pas mettre les autres en retard. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après avoir discrètement, ou pas, regardé Draco s'habiller et sortir de la salle de bain.

Les deux amoureux ne purent ce revoir qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, aillant été séparé par un emploi du temps différents.

C'est ainsi que Harry trouva Draco appuyer sur le mur, l'attendant, à côté de la porte de la grande salle.

Le vampire, voyant son adorable calice arriver dans sa direction, se décolla du mur et ouvrit les bras pour y accueillir le corps de son amour. Il lui embrassa la tempe et le serra fort contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué... » Lui dit Draco à l'oreille.

Pour réponse, Harry, qui avait passé ses bras autour du corps de Draco, le serra plus fort aussi, lui faisait comprendre que, à lui aussi il lui avait manqué.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, dans la grand salle et furent accueillis par un silence des plus religieux... Draco, loin de s'en soucier, attira Harry vers la table des Serpentard où il le fit s'asseoir à côté, ou plutôt… contre lui.

Le message était maintenant clair pour les élèves de Poudlard, Harry était à Draco, et inversement. Ils firent alors ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leurs vies respectives, ils détournèrent le regard et reprirent leurs conversations, comme-ci de rien n'était.

Quant au vampire et son calice, ils avaient commencé à manger, tout en discutant de sujet banal comme les cours ou les ragots de Poudlard.

Une conversation bien vite rejoint par les Serpentard alentours qui avaient enfin reprit leurs esprits.

A la fin du repas, c'est Draco qui fut partir en premier. Il offrit un doux baiser aux lèvres d'Harry, sous quelques regards jaloux ou admiratifs. Il lui donna ensuite rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, après leur dernière heure de cour...

« Mais qu'est-ce que cette après-midi avait été longue », pensait Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Jamais il ne lui semblait que Draco lui avait autant manqué. Et ce baiser devant toute l'école, c'était... Magique.

Alors, quand enfin il arriva devant l'endroit où se trouvait la salle sur demande et qu'il vit que la porte était déjà apparue, signifiant que quelqu'un y était, il ne put se retenir et entra en vitesse sans même frapper. Il aperçut Draco, au loin, allongé sur le lit, un bras sur ses yeux. Il se mit à courir et lui sauta dessus, faisant sursauter le vampire.

Harry rit de la tête ahurie qu'avait Draco à ce moment-là. Mais son rire mourut vite dans la bouche du bond qui avait pris d'assaut celle de son calice. Ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Leur façon de s'embrasser était presque désespérée.

Ils dévoraient la bouche de l'autre sans jamais s'en lasser. Puis, les mains vinrent s'ajouter à la partie, et les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Seul le bruit de leur baiser et des vêtements, qui tombent au sol, brisèrent le silence de la salle sur demande...

Ils étaient maintenant totalement nus, l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches toujours liées et les mains caressant la moindre parcelle de peau qui passait sous eux. Draco fit une pause dans leur baiser en dérivant sa bouche sur la mâchoire de son calice, où il déposa quelques baisers. Il mit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et ne bougea plus, voulant écouter sa respiration erratique et les battements rapides de son cœur.

Ils étaient bien là, peau contre peau...

Draco pouvait sentir l'érection, sûrement douloureuse, d'Harry contre sa hanche. Mais lui n'en avait pas... Il ne possédait pas assez de sang dans les veines pour cela. Et il le fit comprendre à Harry en se surélevant sur ses deux bras pour positionner son visage transformé face à celui du brun et pour pouvoir frotter sa verge endormi contre le ventre de Harry.

Et Harry comprit tout de suite, aidé par les yeux rouges sang de son vampire plongé dans les siens, les canines que l'on pouvait apercevoir, sortant légèrement de la bouche... Il pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant le loisir au vampire de le mordre.

Mais le dit vampire avait autre chose en tête... C'est pour cela que même pas deux secondes plus tard, et grâce à sa vitesse vampire, il était assis sur le lit, Harry sur ses genoux, face à face. Il lui laissa un sourire coquin qui fit rougir Harry et lui fit détourner la tête. Le vampire profita alors de cet accès facile au cou de son calice pour venir mordre amoureusement la peau, faisant sortir du sang par petite quantité. Il mordit trois fois, et lécha le sang qui sortait des petites plaies...

Harry pouvait sentir le désir du vampire qui se réveillait en dessous de ses fesses... Il gémit d'envie et se mit à onduler des hanches, faisant ainsi grogner le vampire de plaisir. Puis, Harry se souleva un peu et s'empala légèrement sur le sexe tendu du vampire. D'ailleurs, ce dernier, qui était en train de lécher lentement une goutte de sang qui avait coulé plus bas que prévu, fut si surpris qu'il mordit allègrement le cou du brun, perçant sa carotide. Le brun se laissa complètement glisser le long de la verge sous la morsure, s'arracha un cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlé face à l'intrusion et à la morsure. Il se mit à monter et descendre sur le sexe du vampire au rythme des gorgées de son sang que celui-ci prenait.

C'était une sensation unique pour Harry et Draco, et les gémissements et grognements qu'ils pouvaient entendre le prouvait.

Ils en profitèrent jusqu'à la dernière minute... Jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme arrive, faisant arrêter le vampire de boire pour ouvrir sa bouche dans un cri silencieux, sentant la jouissance le foudroyer. Harry lui, se brisa les cordes vocales en hurlant, tellement son orgasme était fort...

Draco se laissa tomber en arrière, emmenant le corps d'Harry, collant de sueur, avec le sien s'échouer sur les draps. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, même quand leurs corps toujours emboîtés devinrent lourds de fatigue. Et ils s'endormirent, heureux et complets, après s'être murmurés la plus belle des déclarations:

« Je t'aime... ».

**Voilà voilà ! Laissez moi une review si vous le souhaitez! Me dire ce que vous avez pensé du dernier chapitre et de la fiction en entier. A bientôt pour l'épilogue ! Bisous! Je vous n'aime beaucoup... Lavachefemeuh.**


	16. Epilogue

**Bonsoir! Et oui, voilà déjà l'épilogue de ma fiction... Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout dans cette fiction ! J'espère que je reviendrai bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction mais en entendant, vous pouvez aller lire mes OS :)**

**Je rappel que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais que l'histoire si! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Lavachefemeuh.**

**Épilogue: 43 ans plus tard...**

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, encore une fois. Draco fêtait pour la quarante-quatrième fois ses dix-sept ans. L'homme qu'il aimait, Harry Potter, avait organisé une petite fête surprise le soir-même.

Il vivait tous les deux dans une petite maison du Londres sorcier. Harry qui avait à ce jour 60 ans avait été un Auror très réputé et maintenant à la retraite. Ils avaient passé leurs vie ensemble sans jamais se lasser, s'aimant comme au premier jour. Seulement, Harry avait des doutes...

Tous les amis du couple étaient réunis dans leur petite maison, attendant le retour du vampire qui était encore à Poudlard, exerçant son métier de professeur des potions.

La lumière était éteinte et quand le cheminé s'activa, toutes les discutions s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à un silence religieux. Ils savaient que Draco pourrait sentir leurs présences, mais ils aimaient quand le vampire faisait semblant d'être surpris. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sortit de la cheminé, s'offrant à la vue des invités qui étaient cachés dans l'ombre. Harry Potter lui était appuyé contre un mur, ses bras croisés contre son torse musclé. Il regarda la scène familière qui se déroula sous ses yeux sans vraiment la voir. Comme chaque fois, la lumière s'alluma grâce au sort que lança un invité, « Surprise » fut criée à l'unisson, Draco fut semblant d'être surpris et il commença les remerciements en prenant dans ses bras chaque personne présente.

Harry soupira... Son amour fêtait aujourd'hui ses 17 ans encore une fois et il n'avait pas du tout changé. Il avait gardé son visage de jeune homme, ses cheveux possédaient encore leurs éclats d'autre fois et son corps restait le même, musclé et élancé... Harry l'aimait tellement... Ce vampire avait fait de sa vie un conte de fée. Jamais il n'avait été malheureux un jour, jamais il ne s'était ennuyé. Et il savait que sa vie sans Draco serait bien triste, mais pourtant...

Draco avait terminé de remercier tout le monde et se dirigea lentement vers Harry, qui était appuyé contre le mur, surement perdu dans ses pensées. Il le prit lentement dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Bonjour mon amour... »

Harry lui sourit d'un air absent et lui dit sur le même ton:

« Joyeux anniversaire Draco... »

Le bruit d'une bouteille de champagne débuchée ce fit entendre et détourna l'attention du couple qui s'avança vers la table, pour profiter de la fête un maximum.

La soirée venait de se terminer, Draco avait raccompagné la dernière personne à la porte et se dirigeait maintenant vers le salon pour rejoindre Harry qui, fatigué s'était assis sur le canapé. Il lui sourit et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Harry sortit un gros écrin de sa poche et le posa délicatement dans la main de son amour après l'avoir pris dans la sienne. Il fit un signe de tête à Draco en direction de la boite, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait l'ouvrir. Le vampire observa encore un moment la boite et l'ouvrit lentement.

A l'intérieur, il découvrit, posé sur un revêtement de velours, une fiole contenant un liquide aussi rouge que le sang. Il jeta un regard interrogateur en direction de son calice, et celui-ci lui répondit, la voix tremblante.

« Draco... Ça fait environ 44 ans que nous sommes ensemble... Et, tu as illuminé ma vie comme jamais personne n'aurait pu le faire. Je t'aime tellement pour ça... Et c'est parce que je t'aime autant que je t'offre ceci Draco. »

Harry prit de sa main abimée par le temps celle douce de Draco et continua son récit:

« Regarde-nous Draco... Tu es encore si beau et je suis si vieux... J'ai changé Draco, j'ai vieilli. Nous formons un couple bizarre aux yeux des autres maintenant. Un si beau jeune homme avec un vieil homme comme moi... Ce n'est pas commun. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu sois libre... »

Draco ne comprenait rien à ce qu'Harry lui racontait. Mais il avait peur. Oh oui il avait peur... Parce que jamais Harry ne lui avait dit des choses comme ça sur l'apparence de leurs couples. Il est vrai qu'il attirait les regards interrogateur .Et il aurait tout donné pour vieillir avec Harry... Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas...

Et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était malheureux !

Non... Il aimait tellement Harry... Il aimait le regarder chaque matin alors qu'il dormait encore. Il observait jour après jour les rides se former sur son si joli visage...

Il pouvait voir les forces de son calice diminué petit à petit mais il avait encore tellement de temps à vivre ! Un sorcier pouvait vivre plus de cents ans et il voulait être au côté d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Mais apparemment, au vu des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amour, ce dernier en avait décidé autrement.

« Draco... Je veux que tu prennes cette potion... Tu sais, c'est la même que tu as pris il y a 43 ans pour te délier de Victoria... Je sais que même si nous sommes déliés, tu seras toujours aussi accroc à mon sang comme tu l'étais avant mais, il existe tellement de sorcier puissant aujourd'hui... »

Draco serra très fort la main de son calice et l'attira vers lui. Il le prit sur ses genoux et le serra contre son corps.

« Non Harry... Non. Je t'aime tellement et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Je m'en fou que tu as vieilli, pour moi tu resteras toujours aussi beau ! Qu'importe l'âge que tu as, qu'importe ce que pense les autres de nous, je t'aime et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. » Lui dit-il, le serrant convulsivement contre lui.

Harry qui pleurait à chaude larmes maintenant lui attrapa le visage à deux mains, pouvant sentir la douceur de la peau de Draco sous ses mains rugueuses.

« Draco... Pense à ton avenir... On a vécu longtemps ensemble et tu es un vampire, tu es jeune, tu peux encore profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie... Je veux que tu profites Draco. Et ce n'est pas en restant avec un vieil homme que tu pourras être heureux... »

Harry se leva lentement et prit la fiole entre ses mains. Il la déboucha et portant le goulot à la bouche vampire. Celui-ci fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son calice et après quelques secondes d'attente, finit par ouvrir la bouche, permettant à Harry de vider le contenu de la fiole.

Harry regarda le vampire avaler, sentant son monde s'écrouler. Il préféra se rendre dans la pièce qui était encore leur chambre, avec l'intention de regarder Draco faire ses valises. Et ce dernier le suivit.

Mais, alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre, Harry sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et sentit son corps s'échouer lentement sur une surface molle. Son amour se plaça au-dessus de lui, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis Harry vit son vampire diriger sa tête vers son cou, pour sentir quelques secondes plus tard une morsure.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand Draco lui buvait le sang... C'était une sensation unique pour lui. Et il profita de cette dernière fois un maximum. Il écouta le bruit des aspirations que produisait Draco, ses grognements de plaisir sous le goût du sang...

Draco releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, et sous la stupéfaction du brun, Draco mordit son poignet et aspira son propre sang. Puis, il porta sa bouche à celle d'Harry et commença à l'embrasser lentement, faisant couler son sang dans la bouche qui lui était offert. Il força Harry à avaler en lui massant la gorge.

Il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de Harry, et il lui avait fait comprendre en les reliant, lui prouvant qu'il l'aimait comme jamais.

Le vampire sépara leurs bouches et lui dit en souriant doucement, effaçant les larmes des joues de son calice:

« Je t'aime Harry... Alors n'essaie plus jamais, plus jamais, de nous séparer... ».

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Laissez moi une review pour commenter cet épilogue et la fiction en entier. Et oui je sais un calice ne vieillit pas normalement, mais j'avais envie de changer... Je vous dit à bientôt! Lavachefemeuh. **


End file.
